


Please Don't Bite

by chromemarlboro



Category: Blue Neighbourhood | Wild - Troye Sivan (Music Videos), Connor Franta Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Troye Sivan Fandom, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Fluff, Homophobia, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromemarlboro/pseuds/chromemarlboro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor struggles with day-to-day life. Even the act of getting up to do house work makes him sick to his stomach. A ray of light shines upon his life one day and Connor isn't sure whether the new boy will make or break him.</p><p> </p><p>(previously clockworkcatears)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LOST BOY

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a sudden Tronnor fic that I've been writing in the early hours. I'm not sure how many chapters they will be, but I do know the rating will probably end up changing in later chapters. Hope you enjoy my first (hopefully not the last because this is my OTP) Tronnor fic! (Lol this is more self-indulgent crap than anything else) please comment!

The class filed in and began to sit down, chatting with their friends and being generally noisy. The 16 years olds had no qualms with being annoying. Their teacher, a tall, dark-haired man, registered them and let them continue with studying. The teacher simply say at his desk away from the kids and pretended they weren’t there.

In the very back of the class, a boy with brown hair was sat, huddled in a too-big maroon sweater and a thermos of coffee in his hands. The boy’s name was Connor, Connor Franta. As anyone could plainly tell, Connor was rather different. A quiet, timid teenager with a passion for art, photography and pleasing aesthetics. His dark grey rucksack sat on the floor tucked between his feet. He knew better than to leave it sticking halfway out into the walkway for people to trip or grab it. That had happened the last time.

You see, as Connor was a quiet, lonely kid, he didn’t have many friends. Although, he did had a small group of people he hung around with at lunch. Bullies would often take advantage of his small, timid, isolated self. Connor had gone home a few times with scratches, bruises and split lips. His father was never really around so he had nothing to hide anyway. 

He wasn’t really a bad-looking kid. He remembered back when he was younger and people used to coo at him and tell him how handsome he was. Connor didn’t like putting himself down, although the he couldn’t really help it sometimes. He had short, caramel brown hair which was fluffy at the front. Stunning forest green eyes and a smile to die for. But that smile was quite rare.

Back to the study class, Connor sat in he far, far back, in the right corner. A boisterous group of boys sat near him. The ringleader, a boy called Kian, was laughing obnoxiously. The four others, JC, Ricky, Sam and Trevor, laughed along at whatever Kian had said. Connor tried to make himself less noticeable, keeping his head down. Kian and his band of popular kids were infamous for leaving Connor bruised at the end of the day. JC wasn’t so bad. The two used to be friends back when they were younger. But then he got into Kian’s gang and left Connor for dead. 

As the minutes ticked by, Connor felt himself become agitated by Kian as he tried to study. Well, he didn’t really need to do any studying, he’d do it at home. Connor had a brown notebook, a small leathery cover and beige pages. He’d never let anyone read or see what was inside. Even getting it out was a risk. As the laughing and crude jokes continued, Connor stopped himself from asking them to quieten down, knowing he’d probably get hit after class. 

At lunch, Connor joined his group of ‘friends’ to eat with. He never really said much. He was only allowed there because on of the guys used to know him, much like JC. The little group was a guy called Tyler, who was the one who new him, who had brightly coloured hair. Two boys called Dan and Phil, with very different personalities from each other. And brother and sister, Zoe and Joe. Connor usually sat beside Tyler, only speaking if asked a question. 

“Hey, Con, see that boy over there?” Tyler asked him, pointing to a boy on the other side of the canteen, stood next to a tall kid Connor had seen in one of his classes. He nodded. “That’s Troye Sivan. He’s new, just came today. I think I’m already his best friend!” he continued. 

“How are you his best friend?” Connor questioned, speaking up for once. 

“I showed him round today. I even got his phone number.” Tyler bragged good-naturedly. 

“Wow, Tyler, chatting up boys already are we?” Joe spoke up in his British accent. Joe, Zoe, Dan and Phil were all from Britain. Tyler responded something rude while Connor looked at the new kid. 

He was certainly eye-candy. Tufts of curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. Skinny and pale, with pink lips and white teeth like a military cemetery. Troye laughed at something said to him and Connor felt his heart flutter. Suddenly, sky-blue orbs looked his way, piercing his eyes with a steady gaze. Troye smiled at him before looking back to his friend. Connor felt his face heat up, embarrassed at being found staring. 

The day was near its end. Connor was in his last and favourite period, Art. It was one of the classes he actually enjoyed. He was sat on a back table, with Tyler and Dan. They were drawing with charcoal. 

“Hey, look! It’s Troye! Hey Troye, over here!” Tyler suddenly piped up, waving the boy over. Troye’s face lit up and he walked over, placing down his bag and sitting on the remaining seat. Across from Connor and beside Tyler. Connor felt his heat begin to race as he met eyes with Troye, who offered him the same smile he did earlier that day. 

“So, Troye, this is Dan and this is Connor.” Tyler introduced them. They shook hands. 

“Nice to meet you.” Troye said happily, smile wide. He had a vague accent that Connor couldn’t place. Just as he thought about it, Dan asked his inner monologue. 

“That’s an interesting accent, where’re you from?” Dan inquired, leaning forward slightly. 

“I lived in Australia for a good portion of my life.“ Troye answered easily, smile ever present on his face.

Connor remained silent as Troye conversed with the others, opting to look down and work on his art. Troye was an exquisite human being. Practically ethereal with his dreamy blue eyes. Connor had trouble to not stare at him, less he look creepy. Since he forced himself to look down at his work, he missed two ocean blues eyes peering at him. 

As the class ended and bell rung, Tyler and Dan rushed out, waving a goodbye and weaving through the other teens. Troye followed along with the rest of the class. Thank god it was Friday. Connor, on the other hand, packed his things away slowly to avoid the crowds and rushing kids. It was around ten minutes after class ended when Connor found himself wandering the halls aimlessly. He was in no rush to get home, not to an empty, grey house with an absent father. He held onto his rucksack strap with one hand, the other tucked into his pocket. The halls were quiet and Connor had only walked by two couples making out so far. He neared the science hallways and stopped in his tracks upon noticing Kian and his gang in the hallway, loudly laughing. It was a mystery how Connor hadn’t heard them. 

Now he had two options. Either continue walking and have a high chance of being beaten up. Or turn back and look suspicious to the teachers in their classrooms. Well, he’d rather face Kian than an angry teacher any day. So Connor let out a shaky breath and began to walk towards them. As Connor was a few feet away from them, he realised they hadn’t even noticed him. But he needed to go past them. 

“Um…excuse me?” Connor spoke up softly, grip tightening on his backpack. They all turned to face him, faces dropping at his small figure. Kian sneered. 

“Well look what we’ve got here, boys.” Kian said condescendingly. Connor’s body tensed and his muscles clenched, ready to try to run if they decided to have some ‘fun’. They all laughed, except JC who just looked sad. “You wanna go past?” Kian asked him, leaning down slightly to look Connor in the face. Connor was only a few inches shorter than him, but still. 

“Yes, please.” Connor mumbled, eyes scrunched shut. 

“Then why don’t you try!” Kian said and Connor felt a sharp pain grace his cheek. Connor stumbled back, landing on the floor in a heap. He felt his bag slip from his shoulders as Kian grabbed his collar and pull him up roughly. Another hit to the eye and Connor fell at Kian’s feet. As the bully lifted his foot to kick the fallen boy, a new voice spoke up. 

“Hey?! What the hell are you doing?” they said loudly. The gang of boys looked up and saw a figure stood at the end of the hallway. 

“Come on guys,” Kian grumbled, leading the others out quickly. Connor sniffed and touched a finger to his now bruised eye. He sat up and knelt on his knees, reaching for his bag and holding it as he stood up. His hitched his bag had on, trying to stop the shakiness in his hands. The person who’d interfered walked over to Connor, face alight with worry and concern. It was Troye. Connor felt his heart jump into his throat. Troye was the last person he’d want to see him like this. 

“Thank y-you, now i-if you d-don’t mind I’ll be off now.” Connor whispered, voice shaky and quavering. Troye was left stood there as Connor ran off, unaware of the pained expression on Troye’s face. 

Connor felt himself running home, ignoring the burning pain on his cheek and eye as well as the hot tears streaking down his face. He’d just embarrassed himself in front of Troye! Well, that and he’d gotten beaten up but that wasn’t important. Troye Sivan had seen him being completely destroyed by Kian and his gang. Connor made it home, face sore and wet. He fumbled for his keys, hands shaky, and jammed the little silver key into the lock. He locked the door behind him and ran upstairs, ignoring the stench of smoke and alcohol. Connor slammed his door shut as he dashed inside. Throwing down his bag and laying face-down on his bed. His room was quiet plain, but pleasing to the eye. Unlike the rest of the house, which was usually messy and cluttered unless Connor cleaned it, his room was fairly clean and tidy. A few books on his bedside table. A small closet with his clothes in. A desk with a white lamp on. His walls, ceiling and carpet were all the same shade of white. It was a nice house, a bit small, but that was expected. With alright furniture and household items. But it was just always quite messy, unless his father told Connor to tidy for guests or if it got too messy. 

Connor got up and tip-toed to the bathroom. He sat on the toilet lid as he stared at his reflection in the long mirror. Frail, weak, ugly, stupid. Was all Connor thought, despite all the protests people had made before. He cleaned himself up, wiping away dirt, tears, and blood. Connor made his way out of the bathroom, going back to his room and retrieving his bag. He went back down the stairs and poked his head into the living room. 

His dad was sat on a reclining leather chair, beer bottle in hand and cigar in the other. His father ignored him, opting to scroll through the TV’s channels. Bottles and unwashed clothes littered the floor. 

“Hey, Dad.” Connor whispered from the doorframe. His father turned to him, looking disinterested. 

“What, kid?” he asked gruffly, looking back at the TV screen. 

“I’m back but I’m going out for a bit, is that okay?” Connor asked cautiously. His dad’s eyes flashed towards him and Connor felt himself shrink under the intense gaze. 

“You better be back by nightfall, you hear me? And clean up this shit before you go to bed, do you understand?” his father said in a commanding tone. Connor quickly nodded. 

“Okay then, thank you. I’ll see you later. Love you, Dad.” Connor trailed off, opening the front door once again and walking off down the path. His shoes hit the pavement with a rhythmic tapping sound. His fumbled with trembling hands around in his pockets. He finally pulled out a stray cigarette and a lighter. He knew this was a disgusting, terrible habit, but sometimes he just needed the stress reliever. Connor walked down the street, shaking hands struggling to light the cigarette. Eventually, he managed to light the stick and take a long breath. 

The sky was a deep greyish-blue and Connor couldn’t help but remember the bright blue eyes belonging to Troye. The name caused a stab of pain to his heart. He didn’t know how he was going to face Troye on Monday. Oh god… What if Troye had told everyone that little, pathetic Connor let himself get pushed around? Connor would just want it to end there and then. 

Connor found his feet walking him back home. It had gotten late and rather chilly while Connor was aimlessly strolling around, thoughts wild inside his head. He entered the house and saw his father still sat where he was before Connor left. His dad yelled at the TV and Connor couldn't help but flinch. His father noticed his shivering form and barked at him to clean. Connor shrugged his bag off and began to tidy the living room, picking up clothes first and dumping them in the washing machine. He then began to put all his dad's empty beer bottles in the recycling bin for glass outside their house. Once the living room was immaculate, Connor began washing all the dirty dishes and cutlery his father had used. He dried them up, put them away and stood near his dad. 

"Is that alright?" Connor asked uneasily, playing with his hands. His father made a noise of acknowledgment in the back of his throat and Connor gratefully run up to his room and locked his door behind him. He changed out of his clothes and stripped to his boxers. He laid in bed, phone in hand, and let the evening ambience lull him to sleep.


	2. EASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor returns to school and has to face Troye after the events of the previous week. Has Troye told everyone? What will Troye think of Connor now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Chapter 2 up for you all! Thanks to everyone who commented/left kudos! I hope you enjoy chapter 2 and please comment!

Monday came quicker than wanted and Connor found himself dragging his feet out of bed, still half-asleep. He lazily pulled on a dark grey sweater and black jeans. He pulled a deep burgundy beanie over his tousled chestnut hair, letting his fringe fall messily. He eventually sighed over his appearance and left the room. Connor walked to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. Eyes bleary and dull, dark bags beneath them. His left eye sported a slowly fading, nacreous purple and green bruise. He ruffled his fringe and let the hair fall slightly over his bruised eye. He grabbed his phone and bag before quietly making his way down the stairs. 

His father sat on his usual spot on the armchair, once again smoking,drinking and watching the TV. Connor shifted uneasily where he stood, shouldering his backpack.

“Hey, Dad,” Connor spoke up softly. His father grunted. “I’m off to school now.I’ll see you later, love you.” he whispered the last part, trailing off slightly. His father didn’t respond so Connor let out a sad breath and left the house. He didn’t bother getting anything from the kitchen. That would mean he’d have to go past his dad. And he wasn’t all that hungry anyway. Connor walked to school, feeling drained and not really up to whatever was going to be thrown a him. 

He was not looking forward to seeing Troye, or anyone for that matter. As Connor entered the school, he spotted Kian and his gang and quickly took a different route to his classroom, even if it took much longer. He neared his Art classroom and spotted Tyler and Dan  waiting outside before the lesson began.

“Hey, Con! What’s up?” Tyler half-shouted half-spoke, waving enthusiastically. Dan offered a friendly wave and welcoming smile. Connor gave them a meek smile and huddled into his sweater. The trio walked into the classroom with Connor at the front. He missed the concerned look Dan sent Tyler. They sat down and their teacher began to drone on. Tyler looked like he wanted to speak up, but was thinking better of it. A few minutes into the lesson, the door opened to reveal a ruffled-looking Troye. 

“About time, young man.I’ll let you off with a warning.” their teacher reprimanded the Australian. Troye sent her a meek, apologetic smile and quickly made his way to their table. He sat down beside Tyler once more and quietly greeted them.   


Connor felt his face flush again as Troye smiled at him. Troye’s face suddenly fell as he looked at Connor more intently. Connor’s stomach dropped and he looked down, embarrassed, avoiding Troye’s piercing blue gaze. Their teacher let them continue their charcoal drawings, sitting down at her desk and ignoring the class. Connor set about drawing and let his hearing tune into the ambience of the classroom.

Tyler felt a hand tap his arm and he turned to see Troye looking worried beside him. Tyler shot him a confused look and followed Troye’s pointed gaze. Oh. Connor. 

“Is he okay?” Troye mouthed to him. Tyler shrugged honestly. Dan looked up at them, tracing a finger around his eye and pointing at Connor. Tyler, once again, shrugged helplessly. “Are you going to ask about it?” Troye continued, eyebrows furrowed. Tyler bit his lip and cast a glance at his friend. 

“Maybe. I don’t want to pry and upset him.” Tyler whispered.   


Troye peered at Connor, his hunched shoulders, small stature, tired face. he knew exactly why Connor had a black eye. It wasn’t his place to say.That was Connor’s choice. Why were those guys pushing Connor about, anyway. Surely Connor hadn’t done anything to provoke them, right? Troye hoped anyway. He was new, he didn’t know all the social standings yet. Maybe the guys were just assholes. It seemed like it.

As the class ended and everyone began to pack their stuff into their bags, Connor quickly threw his pencils into his bag. He rushed out and his friends ran to catch up.

“Woah there, Con. Slow down, would you?” Tyler called to him.  


Connor slowed to a slow walk and squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the unavoidable onslaught of questions that were bound to come. Tyler, Dan and Troye caught up to him, matching his pace and strolling beside him.

“Sorry guys. It was…a bit..stuffy in there.” Connor blatantly lied through his teeth, cringing at the obviousness of his lie. Thankfully for him, his friends paid no mind to it.

“I know, right?” Dan said, teeth gritted slightly, turning to look pointedly at the other two, who hurriedly nodded.   


“Very.” Tyler said firmly. Connor nodded softly and avoided their gazes. “Well, lets go find the others, shall we?” Tyler suggested. They all agreed and left to find the cafeteria. 

They met up with Joe, Caspar and Phil, who all sported happy faces. Phil set a kiss on Dan’s cheek and they all laughed at Dan’s bright red face. That then set off Casper, who planted a sloppy kiss on Joe’s temple. Their loud laughter caught the attention of a lunch-lady, who barked at them to calm down. 

Their library period rolled around and Connor found himself in a corner with Troye, Joe, Dan and Phil. They’d found seats in a corner, hidden behind a large bookcase. They whispered to each other, out of the tetchy librarian’s hearing range. They were sat on itchy green chairs with scratchy fabric padding. Connor sat between Joe and Troye, with Dan and Phil across from them, holding hands. 

Connor pulled the sleeves of his sweater down, snuggling deeper into its warmth. He sneaked a peek at Troye through his hair, looking up at him with a sad smile. How did he manage to fall for someone so much better than him? It would take a literal miracle for Troye to even contemplate dating him. Why on Earth would anyone ever want to date Connor Franta? A useless, pathetic excuse for a human being. He was like a boring, dull moth among thousands of beautiful butterflies. Well, it would make sense that a moth like him would be drawn to the ray of light that was Troye Sivan. The most beautiful, extraordinary butterfly the world had ever seen. How could Troye ever like him? Connor found himself spiralling into the unhealthy thoughts quickly, which worried him. His hands shook, eyes glossing over. He could hear his heart in his chest, beating like a drum.   


Troye looked down at Connor as he noticed said boy’s hands trembling. The others seemed to catch onto his concern, ass, they too, looked worriedly at the boy. Connor’s eyes shut tight and he dropped the book he was holding. The chestnut-haired boy suddenly stood up, darting off towards their supervising teacher before rushing out of the library. Troye looked on in horror.

“Someone better go after him.” Joe spoke, beginning to stand.  


“I will,” Troye said quickly, standing up out of his chair, “where do you reckon he would go?” he continued.   


“The toilets, most likely.” Phil piped up, softly squeezing Dan’s hand. Troye nodded and asked the teacher to go to the bathroom. His teacher looked disgruntled and allowed him.  


Troye dashed down the corridor he’d seen Connor run. He managed to find the toilets quickly and pushed the door open. The inside was a dark grey, with big mirrors and a bunch of cubicles. Troye’s heart jumped into his throat as muffled sobbing met his ears. 

“Connor?” Troye hesitantly called out, taking a few steps inside. The crying abruptly stopped, heavy breathing taking its place. “Con? You okay?” he asked softly. Troye peered down the row of doors and saw the last one’s door inch open. Troye padded over and nudged the door open further. It unveiled a silently weeping Connor, sat on the toilet with his knees drawn up to his chest. Tears cascaded down his cheeks and Connor lifted a sleeve to hastily scrub away the evidence. Troye smiled sadly at Connor and reached out a hand for Connor to take. Much to his chagrin, Connor flinched at the outstretched hand and stayed still.  


Troye sighed and took Connor’s clammy hand in his own, pulling him out of the cubicle. He ignored Connor’s terrified look and guiltily let go of his hand. Connor wiped his face again, eyes darting to the door, as if to run. Troye sat on the sinks, running a hand tiredly through his curly hair.

“I didn’t tell them, if you were wondering.” Troye spoke up, lazily swinging his feet. He resisted the urge to laugh at Connor’s bewildered face.   


“Y-you didn’t?” Connor mumbled softly. “W-why?”  


“It’s none of my business. It isn’tmy place to tell, it’s yours. You can trust me, Con, you know that right?” Troye continued earnestly, leaning forward slightly. Connor shakily nodded and Troye smiled. Connor slid down the wall and sat, knees not quite drawn to his chest.  


“Can you at least tell me why they were bullying you?” Troye asked hopefully. Connor sighed and picked idly at a loose thread on his jeans.  


“They just don’t like me, to be honest.” Connor weakly shrugged. Troye frowned slightly.   


“That’s a bit pathetic, don’t you think?” Troye chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood. Astoundingly, Connor chortled quietly. Troye felt his mouth lift into a grin.  


“Heh, yeah.” Connor mumbled, cheeks pink, a ghost of a smile pulling at his lips.  


“Do you wanna go back to the library th-”  


“NO!” Connor cut him off suddenly, then scrunched into himself. “S-sorry…it’s just…” he apologised shakily.

“No, it’s fine, I understand.” Troye assured him gently. Connor sent him a appreciative smile, sitting back.   


Eventually, the pair wandered back, Troye talking animatedly while Connor listened happily, thankful for the distraction. As they neared the library, Troye put his hands on Connor’s shoulders and looked down at the smaller boy. 

“If they give you any shit again, you tell me, okay?” Troye told him softly,but firmly. Connor nodded and Troye grinned widely. He pulled the shorter boy in for a hug, tightly wrapping his arms around him. Connor tensed for a moment. but then relaxed and melted into the hug. Connor wrapped his skinny arms around Troye’s shoulders and buried his face into his neck.  


“You want to go in now?” Troye asked teasingly once they’d separated.  


“Yeah.” Connor said softly, smiling up at Troye.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment/ask questions! x


	3. WILD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going smoothly until a party is planned. How does Connor react to the news of a party, and does he say no? What do we learn about Connor's absent mother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOO super sorry for the long wait, I was busy shopping all weekend and didn't realise how long it had been! Anyway, did you guys see Connor's video to his kids? it was so cute! Also, to **Keats** who was wondering about Connor's background, here's a snippet, but don't worry,an angst-filled ride is coming next chapter, as well as something... _else_.  >:) Ahem, without further ado, here is chapter 3! (This one might be a bit shorter, but the next chapter will be much longer.) Please comment and leave kudos! Please enjoy!

The days began to tick by and suddenly, Connor was surprised to find it was the end of the week. It was a beautiful day, with bright skies and golden sunshine. It was genuinely gorgeous. 

Connor felt light today, a weight taken off his shoulders. He donned shorts today, some light blue denim ones that went to just above his knees. As well as a simple white tee. Connor had decided to ditch the sweaters and beanies for the time being, for fear of heatstroke. 

The teen walked downstairs, a skip in his step. He peeked his head round the door frame and was happy to see his father was absent from the house this morning. Cheerfully, Connor grabbed some food to snack on and threw it into his backpack. As he stepped out of the house, his face was instantly hit by the warm morning sun. The weather forecast had said it would get even hotter as the day went on. With a smile, Connor made his way down the drive, shoes hitting the concrete with a rhythmic tap. He pulled out a cereal bar to munch on while on the way.

As Connor ate, his mind wandered to the time he’d been spending with Troye all week. After what he was now calling the ‘toilet incident’, Troye had become adamant about becoming one of Connor’s best friends. The Australian’s natural whimsical charm made it impossible for Connor to say no. But Connor was loving every minute he got to spend with the dark-haired boy. With his melodic voice, alluring blue eyes and enticing smile, Connor was 100% hooked on the drug that was Troye Sivan.

The walk to school was quick and painless and Connor was grateful for that. He met up with his friends, hesitantly greeting them. Another thing Troye had managed to do was pull Connor out of his shell. The green-eyed boy now spoke up at lunch, spoke louder and spoke clearer. People finally started to listen to him.

“Hey, Con!” Troye greeted him with a blinding smile. Connor gave him a small grin before accepting the hug thrown at him.

“Hey, guys.” Connor spoke happily. The few around him; Tyler, Dan, Phil, Joe and Caspar (and Troye) waved enthusiastically. 

The group split and made their way to their respective classes. Troye, Dan and Joe accompanied Connor to their graphics/photography class. The four sat around a white table and their teacher bean to speak. Luckily for them, the teacher was just recapping about what they’d been doing the last week. This gave the four a chance to whisper in conspiratorial voices. Joe bent down to speak lowly.

“I’ve been told that my ‘goody-goody’ sister is throwing a party this weekend. For Alfie’s birthday or something like that I dunno.” Joe whispered. Joe’s older sister, Zoe, was dating a boy called Alfie and had been for a few years. 

“Oh?” Dan said, urging Joe to go on.

“She told me that anyone could come. As long as the house doesn’t get too trashed. Thank god mum and dad are out this weekend.” Joe continued. They all nodded. 

“Why don’t we go? I mean, we could go as a big group. Besides, it can give Troye a taste of our school’s partying capabilities.” Dan said, chuckling. Troye nodded happily.

“Yeah, why not?” Troye shrugged.

Connor felt a cold stab of fear pierce his chest. He hated parties. Everyone drinking and being so close. The heat and sound. You never know what could happen. Oh god, what if Kian and his crew were there? Well, that was obvious. It was a party, of course they’d come. Connor was pulled out of his unhealthy mental spiel by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Con? You okay? You look a bit pale.” Troye said, sounding concerned.

“Yeah, fine.” Connor said, internally wincing at the waver in his voice. He offered what he hoped was a convincing smile and thankfully, Troye sat back. He looked relieved and Connor felt bad for having to lie.

“Cool. So, you in?” Troye asked with a hopeful expression. Connor couldn’t resist the puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah, sure.” it was like trying to spit up glass. This was it, he’d sealed his fate. Connor just hoped to god that nothing terrible would happen at the party.

That afternoon, Connor walked home sullenly. The skip in his step from this morning gone, he wandered home. All while trying to forget his impending doom tomorrow. Connor plodded up the drive and went to unlock the front door. To his puzzlement, the door was already unlocked. 

He stepped inside and quietly shut the door behind him, taking careful, guarded steps into the lounge. He placed his bag down by his feet and his nose was suddenly assaulted by the sharp, distasteful scent of hard alcohol. The sudden urge to run flooded Connor’s veins. A loud bang from the kitchen made Connor almost jump out of his skin. His father appeared at the door frame, beer bottle in hand. 

“H-hey, Dad-” Connor’s collar was abruptly grabbed, the stink of beer from his father’s breath in his face.

“Don’t you even think about it.” his dad growled, words slurred with anger and alcohol. Connor gulped audibly and his entire body tensed with anticipation for what was about to come. “Why was it her? Why couldn’t it have been you?” his dad yelled, dropping Connor’s collar to drop the boy to the floor. Swift kick after kick was delivered to the small boy’s chest. Cries and wheezes permeated the room. Connor’s stuttered wails turned to shuddery sobs as his father ceased the physical assault to begin a verbal one. 

“Dad…” Connor wept, reaching out a hand. Said hand was batted away disgustedly.

“Why did she have to die? Why couldn’t it have taken your pathetic, useless life instead? What did she do to deserve it? But no, this pitiful excuse for a human, a son, had to live instead of her!” were the last words Connor heard as a sharp hit rendered his world black as he faded into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! x
> 
> (be prepared for a treat as well as angst next chapter)


	4. YOUTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor wakes the next morning. he forgets about the party but is thankfully reminded by a certain Australian. After Connor gets drunk, what happens then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm sorry about the lateness. This chapter took a bit longer to plan and write. I hope you guys are prepared for lots of mixed emotions this chapter. Also, about Connor's background, it turned out that the explanation wouldn't fit with the events here so it'll probably be in the next chapter. Sorry about that! Now, stop rambling and let the people enjoy! Please comment and leave kudos! x

Hazy, muffled noise filled his head. A gentle, ambient buzz. The noise grew louder, louder in his ears and the world slowly came into being. A sofa appeared in Connor’s line of vision, blurred and indistinct. His eyes fluttered, blinking lazily. Connor sat up unsteadily, realizing he’d been lying on the floor. Everything focused and Connor noticed the faint light streaming in from the window. He shakily stood, gasping at the sharp, agonizing pain shooting from everywhere on his body. Holding a hand to his temple, Connor managed to carefully make his way up to his room, holding onto the banister for dear life. 

Once he’d shut the door behind him, he flopped down onto his bed, face down. His ribs throbbed in pain and he let out a shaking breath. The events of the previous night came flooding back to him. Shutting his eyes tight, he willed for the aching to pass. 

Turning over sluggishly, he peered over at his clock and groaned once he noticed the time. It was 1 o′clock in the morning. Well, at least he wasn’t out for too long. Connor got up, stripping down and glancing at himself in the mirror. Dark purplish bruises littered his torso and arms. It seemed that even while Connor was unconscious, his father still felt the need to continue his beating.

Connor sighed slowly, cringing at the rattling in his chest. He lay down once more and let his eyes slid shut, giving him the sweet relief of unconsciousness.

As he slept, the silent night began to dwindle and the early morning sun rose. The day had finally, truly began. The birds outside began to chirp and cool drafts of wind breezed through Connor’s room through his open window. 

Connor awoke to a dull ache in his side, just a gentle pulse. He pushed his chest up on his forearms and managed to crawl ungracefully out of his bed. Connor also them sleepily dressed, being mindful of the dark bruises that currently occupied his body. He crept out of his room, peeking into all the other rooms and feeling immeasurably relieved when it turned out his father was not home.

The teen got himself some breakfast and rummaged through the cupboards and the drawers. He found the medicine box and took out the headache pills and some pain relievers for his aches and pains. He was used to taking care of himself like this. Ever since Mum… No! He wasn’t going to think about her. He could deal with this on his own, thank you very much. 

For the rest of the day, Connor spent the day outside, in the sunshine. He was sat on one of the swings when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out, he was confused to see an unfamiliar number had texted him.

_hey ;) excited for tonight??_

Connor stared at the text, brows drawn together. He was about to ask who it was when another text as sent his way.

_oh! sorry, i probably shouldve said that ty gave me your number its troye btw_

Ah. Connor bit his lip, suddenly realizing that throughout the entire time he and Troye had spent together, he’d never given the Australian his number. Connor also couldn’t help but cringe at Troye’s utter disregard of punctuation or proper grammar.

_Hey it’s Connor what’s up?_

_con whew i thought ty had given me a phony phone number_

_Heh yeah_

_soooo…you excited for the party??_

Connor blanched and gulped. He’d completely forgotten about the party.

_Haha yeah sure. What time was it again?_

_10:30pm don’t be late yeah? im so pumped we are gonna have so much fun!!!_

Connor couldn’t just chicken out of this one. Troye would be so devastated. 

_Of course I won’t! Meet you there?_

_oh yeeeahhhh con this is gonna be amazing_

_Yep :) See you then_

_seee yaa_

Connor sighed at his phone and switched it off, getting up and starting the trek back home, praying to whatever god was out there that his father wouldn’t come home tonight. When he got up to his drive, his father’s car was still gone and Connor audibly let out a breath. He hopped up the steps and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, he dashed upstairs to his room and began to rummage through his closet to find something to wear. 

One hour and a large mess later, Connor had found the perfect outfit. Well, he hoped he had anyway. It was a black button-up and some dark skinny jeans and his favourite brightly coloured Vans. Connor had stood in front of the mirror for at least half an hour to try and cover up the bruises around his eye with concealer. He’d brought himself it a while back when he realised he’d need it more often than he’d liked to admit. After concealing his unwanted marks he rolled up his sleeves and stared at himself in the mirror.

For once…he couldn’t help but feel quite…pleased with his appearance. He hoped Troye would approve. The whole party was daunting but right now, he felt quite happy. With a brief smile, he grabbed his 100% charged phone and left his room. It was 10 o’clock and Connor had no idea where the Suggs lived.

_Hey, Troye?_

Troy’s response was surprisingly quick.

_yeeeahhhh??_

_I have no idea where the party is_

Connor had the feeling Troye would be grinning at that, which brought a smile to Connor’s face.

_hahaha omg ok dyou want me to txt you the directions?_

_Yeah, please :)_

Connor waited as Troye typed out a long list of directions. Oh, it looked like he didn’t live that far from the Sugg household. A quick thank you to Troye and Connor was off to the party. It was a quick walk to the party and Connor was, shockingly, excited. He spotted Troye and Tyler near the door, identical red cups in both of their hands. Troye turned and saw Connor walking towards them and his face lit up in a golden retriever grin. 

The boy in questions was wearing a tank top with some band on it, some shorts and bright converse, on his head of curly hair, sat a snapback. Connor desperately wanted to yank it off and run his finger through that chocolate hair.

“Connor! Glad you could make it!” Troye grinned happily, pulling Connor in for a bear hug. Connor, used to the sudden hugs, was prepared and hugged back. Tyler then screeched and yanked Connor towards him, wrapping a hand around his waist unaware of the bruises, Tyler held on, hand pressing right into Connor’s throbbing side. Connor stifled a wince and Tyler thankfully let go.

“Do you wanna go inside?” Troye asked and Connor was tempted to just say _of course not, I want to stay outside where I won’t be made fun of and pushed around_ but instead, he nodded and Troye lead him inside.

The muffled music outside was suddenly 100x louder once they actually went inside. Connor stopped himself from clamping his hands over his ears. Troye and Tyler lead him over to a big group of their friends. Joe, Caspar, even Dan and Phil had come! Joe and Caspar were currently stuck in a very heated beer pong match. Connor wanted to know how they’d managed to get alcohol.

“Lighten up, Con, ya’ll look like you’re gonna pass out.” Tyler said, voice loud and piercing over the music. A red cup of amber liquid was thrust into Connor’s hands. The entire house was full of bright lights, alcohol and hot, sweaty teenagers. Connor felt like his chest had been bound with barbed wire and it constricted his breathing. Connor looked down at his cup and downed the sour, unpleasant drink quickly.

It was getting deeper and deeper into the night and after a while and two drinks later, Connor’s insides felt tingly and his head was buzzing. He stumbled around and looked around him wildly for someone familiar. He managed to spot Troye stood by Tyler, who was leant beside the wall a very drunk Dan and Phil were violently making out. Both other boys seemed oblivious to it. Connor stumbled over and Troye grabbed hold of his upper arms to stop him from going head-over-heels.

“Woah, you okay?” Troye asked gently, hands soothing on Connor’s shoulders. At Connor’s unintelligible mumble, Troye sighed. “How much did you drink?” he asked flatly. Connor shakily held up 3 fingers. “Let’s get some air.” Troye said, guiding Connor out of the humid atmosphere and out into the cool night air. The bright moon was almost directly above them. 

Troye was about to speak up again when he was cut off by the sound of Connor being violently sick. His hands braced on his knees, Connor decorated the Sugg’s front lawn with the contents of his stomach. The boy coughed and spluttered, wiping his mouth on his hand. He looked up at Troye with a sheepish look. Troye just chuckled lowly and patted Connor’s back. He whipped the snapback off his head and pulled it own over Connor’s fluffy head.

“You’re done for the night, I reckon.” Troye spoke softly, rubbing Connor’s back and wrapping and arm around his shoulders. Connor nodded minutely and the pair made their way down the street. Connor, practically comatose, drifted along beside Troye. They were headed back to Troye’s house, Connor not aware of that.

Eventually, the two arrived at Troye’s house and he unlocked the door, pulling a half awake Connor Franta in with him. His dad was sat in the lounge, still awake, the TV on. 

“Hey, Dad?” Troye called out.

“Yeah?” his dad said back.

“I have a friend who could really use a nap. Is it okay if he stays here tonight?” Troye asked hopefully.

“Sure, he can stay as long as he wants to.” 

“Thanks so much!” Troye said happily, dragging Connor up the stairs to his room. Troye’s room was bright, personal and very cosy. With plush beanbag chairs and decorations. Little fairy lights were strung up around the room, the little white lights twinkling. Troye helped Connor onto his bed, where the boy groaned and rubbed his face. “I would advise against booze next time the opportunity arises.” Troye chuckled.

Connor grumbled and Troye sat beside him. The two were in a comfortable silence for a while before Troye heard sniffling. He looked down and, to his horror, saw tear tracks slowly making their way down Connor’s face. 

“Connor? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Troye questioned worriedly, hands clasped over Connor’s cheeks. Connor hiccupped softly and Troye frowned, face distressed, unsure of what to do.

“Y-you’re so nice, T-Troye.” Connor stuttered, sniffing. Troye was at a loss for words. What on earth was going on? “A-a-and you’re always so kind to me and I d-don’t understand why. I mean… I’m just m-me!” 

Connor tried to scrub away his tears, but more continued to fall. Troye’s hands fluttered uselessly at his sides.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Troye asked pleadingly, desperate to stop Connor from hurting. Connor nodded, eyes glassy and dazed. Troye’s eyes darted around and Connor beckoned him forward. Troye leant down slightly at Connor’s head shot up, lips attaching firmly to Troye’s.

There was a beat and time stopped. Troye’s eyes widened and then slid shut. All the anxiety, the worry, the uncertainty, was gone in an instant and Connor felt lighter than he had for years. Whether it was the alcohol or something else, Connor knew that he never wanted it to stop.

They separated and they stared at each other. As soon as Connor’s head suddenly hit the pillow, he passed out and Troye had to deal with his thoughts alone.

_Oh shit._

He’d fallen hard and fast for Connor Franta.

Maybe Connor felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!! x


	5. THE QUIET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor awakens to an unfamiliar room, memories from the party gone. How will he react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 up early!! Sorry if this one's a bit short, but I wanted to get this bit up asap! A few people have asked me about my updating schedule-I usually update every week, every 5ish days if it's a short chapter or I'm full of those writing fuels! Anyway,i hope you enjoy! x Please comment and leave kudos! x
> 
> (If anyone is a fan of Supernatural, there may or may not be a sneaky reference to it in this chapter from s2 ep11 **I have no shame** I'm trash) x

Connor didn’t appreciate waking up the same way twice in a row. He’d passed out twice in the last 2 days and, to be honest, it probably wasn’t all that good for his health. He sat up in an unknown bed. That alone should’ve set his panic alarm off. Yet, his pounding head and dry mouth flooded his thoughts with the need to eat and drink 17 gallons of water. 

The bed he was lying on was soft, the covers obviously recently washed. The scent of sweet flowers lingered around it. As well as another. A musky, faint scent of cologne. Connor looked down and noticed he was still dressed in his clothes from the party. He got up, stumbling slightly, and peered at the room. It was a nice room, with bright colours and a startlingly red beanbag chair. 

Connor considered calling out, but thought the best of it. He managed to locate the en-suite bathroom and splashed water on his face. As he cleaned himself up, he was a little worried that his memories from the previous night were hazy and indecipherable. He could barely remember whatever had happened after his second drink.

He’d walked back into the bedroom when somebody walked in, holding a glass of juice and a bowl of cereal. He almost jumped out of his skin at the figure’s sudden intrusion. Turning quickly, Connor stared wide-eyed at them.

“You’re up.” Troye spoke up softly, a smile tugging at his lips. The curly-haired boy walked over, placing the food down on the desk and turning to Connor. Said teen looked like a deer in the headlights. Connor then relaxed, a ghost of a smile washing over his face. Troye gestured to the bowl on and glass, to which Connor walked over and picked up gratefully.

“What happened?” Connor began, wincing at his croaky voice. Troye chuckled lightly, running a hand through his dark curls.

“Long story short, you drank too much, couldn’t get home and I dragged you here.” Troye said dryly, but the good humour was obvious in his voice. 

Connor smiled forcefully, internally panicking on the inside. _Oh, god. What if his dad had got home and noticed he was gone. Where was his phone? What would his dad say? He didn’t tell him he’d be going to a party. Oh shit, he’d be furious_

“Con? You okay there?” Troye piped up at Connor’s lack of response. His melodic voice thankfully pulled Connor out of his mental spiral and the boy nodded. 

“My head hurts.” Connor said as an excuse, which technically wasn’t a lie. Troye nodded and got up; Connor heard him rummaging through the cupboards. He returned with a couple boxes of medicine. Headache tablets, paracetamol, y’know, the usual stuff. Once he’d drugged up on the medicine, Connor sat back down on Troye’s bed, having finished the food he’d thoughtfully brought up to him. 

“Oh, by the way, we have the house free. My parents are out for the day.” Troye spoke up, smiling softly. Connor grinned back.

A piercing ring filled their ears and both heads swivelled to stare at Connor’s phone, which was sat on the bedside table. Connor reached over quickly, chest relaxing at the caller ID. It was Tyler.

“Hey Ty.” Connor said happily, a smile tugging at his lips.

“ _Hey!_ ” Tyler said loudly, Connor pulling the phone from his ear in pain. “So, how’s my little drunk boy?” he asked.

“I’m fine. My head hurts a bit though.” Connor said simply, looking at Troye as the boy perched next to him.

“ _You know there’s a really good hangover remedy._ ” Tyler began and Connor ‘hmm’ed his acknowledgement. “ _It’s a greasy pork sandwich served up in a dirty ashtray._ ” Tyler chuckled. Connor’s breakfast made his stomach turn. He groaned in disgust, his hung-over self not appreciating Tyler’s humour.

“Oh, I hate you.” he said flatly. Tyler’s loud laugh punctuated the silence and Connor was aware of Troye trying to stifle his giggles.

“ _I know you do._ ” Tyler laughed. They continued to prattle on for a while before Tyler had to leave. They said goodbye to each other and Tyler hung up.

Connor and Troye chatted for a while, filling the empty space with thoughtless words. As they spoke, they inched closer and closer to each other, completely disregarding the laws of personal space. With Troye pressed so close to his side, Connor felt like there was something missing. Something small but massively important. Troye laughed, head ducking down, shoulders shaking. Eyelashes caressed Connor’s cheek gently as Troye’s head dipped down.

A fleeting memory flashed over Connor’s eyes. Drunkenness. Bright flashing lights. A cool breeze. Small twinkling pinpricks. Lips touching.

Everything came rushing back to him and Connor felt himself jerkily wrench out of Troye’s grasp, starting the boy slightly. Troye’s large ocean eyes stared at Connor, concerned, as the boy picked himself up and stumbled away from him.

“Con? What’s wrong?” Troye began, hoping to God that Connor hadn’t suddenly remembered. Connor shakily breathed, panic and ice flooding his veins.

“I-I-m so sorry!” Connor said quickly, wringing his hands. “I didn’t m-mean to! I was drunk! I’m s-sorry!” he spluttered, trying to make up excuses and reasons, trying to avoid a confrontation.

“Woah, Con, just calm down, okay?” Troye said reassuringly. He got up and walked slowly over to the boy, hands out. Connor flinched and his hands shot up. “Connor…” Troye mumbled.

“I’M SORRY, OKAY? JUST…please don’t…” Connor burst out, trailing off. Troye inched closer. “I’m sorry for kissing you.” he began lamely, “I’ll just be off now…” Connor went to turn, face withdrawn, but accepting. A hand shot out, scooping Connor up and pulling him in close. 

“It’s fine.” was what Connor heard before soft, warm lips touched his own. Slender fingers threaded through his hair and Connor felt instant bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating schedule - every week / every 5 days. Please comment and leave kudos! x
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. Supernatural is the best
> 
> p.p.s I changed my icon to a picture of our favourite coffee child 
> 
> x


	6. DKLA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye and Connor get heated and they're interrupted. Troye's mother realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! OMG guys nearly 1100 hits?? Thank you so much! I didn't know so many people were clicking on my little story! Please leave comments and kudos! xx
> 
> (I know I said to someone that this chapter would be up yesterday, but something came up and I wasn't able to update! Hopefully it won't happen again, so please don't complain if chapters are late! x)

Everything shifted. His view on reality, on what was real, what was not? This could not be happening. Was he dreaming, was he hallucinating? Oh shit, had someone spiked his drinks at the party and it was finally kicking in?

A gentle hand on his neck and his waist and Connor remembered exactly what was going on. It was like surfacing water, refreshing and a sudden change.

Troye was kissing him.

And he was kissing back.

Both lips soft, cautious, but knowing, like they’d kissed before, like they’d been kissing for a long time before this moment.

It felt so wrong but so right at the same time.

Lips separated and brilliant blue looked into glittering green and the world slowly melted out of view around them. 

Troye gave him a small, shy smile, Connor hesitantly smiling back. The two erupted into quiet giggles, shoulders shaking. Their chuckles died down, cheeks flushed, and it was then Connor noticed the hands still at his waist. He glanced up timidly and Troye beamed at him, eyes alight. 

Their foreheads touched lightly, both boys basking in the comfortable silence that followed. 

“Took us long enough, huh?” Troye’s soft, melodic voice murmured.

“Perhaps.” Connor mumbled back, eyelashes fluttering.

They kissed again, a simple peck, before Troye became rough. He moved his mouth passionately, pulling Connor closer by his waist. Connor happily obliged him and opened his mouth slightly, letting Troye run his tongue against his lower lip and slip it inside.

They fell against Troye’s bed, Troye hovering above Connor, both hands either side of the boy’s head. Mouths moved fervently against each other. A pale hand snuck underneath Connor’s shirt, mapping the warm, flat expanse of his stomach. Connor arched into the fleeting touches. Connor’s slender fingers wove themselves into Troye’s curly chocolate hair, pulling lightly. Troye quietly groaned. His hand reached further up Connor’s chest, running his hands all over.

Troye’s mouth moved from Connor’s mouth to his neck, sucking, licking, biting, at the tender skin. Connor whined as Troye left dark love-bites all over his neck and collarbones.

Connor’s head shot up and grabbed Troye’s mouth in a heated, wanting kiss. Troye eagerly returned the favour. 

"We’re back, boys! I hope you didn’t destroy the place while we were gone!” a loud woman’s voice rang out suddenly, startling both boys. They sprang away from each other, panting heavily. Troye’s mother stood in the doorframe, eyes wide. 

“Hey!” Troye spoke up, smiling awkwardly, eyes darting to Connor. He felt his heart flutter at the cute surprised look on his face. Collar slipping down to reveal marks and kiss-bruised-lips. His wavy hair all over the place. 

Troye’s mom walked over and tweaked her son’s ear. 

“You sneaky boy!” she laughed, “I’m happy for you two. Now, come downstairs. We brought lots of food while we were out!” she said happily, waved the boys out of the room. She left and the two boys stared at each other, before erupting into loud laughter. 

“Oh my God! That was so awkward!” Troye gasped. 

“I thought you said they’d be out all day!” Connor tried to chastise him, but just ended up in uncontrollable giggles.

They got up, still trying to stifle their embarrassed laughs, and followed Troye’s mother downstairs. Bags of shopping littered the counter of the kitchen. The pair began helping unpack, both stealing longing glances at the other. Troye’s ocean eyes flicking down the marks on Connor’s neck. Connor’s olive eyes glancing at Troye’s messed up hair and pink lips. 

Troye’s mother watched the two knowingly, a small smile on her face. Her husband joined her, standing next to the woman. She looked up at him and they grinned.

They knew love well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! xx


	7. SUBURBIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Troye's relationship strengthens and Connor is worried about what is waiting for him at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness! Thank you for all the wonderful comments! I hope you like this chapter and please leave kudos and comments! xx

The rest of the day was spent putting away groceries and hiding up in Troye’s room; both boys still mortified. Troye’s mother constantly teased the pair and the two often ended up bright red. Everything was just as Connor had wanted it to be for so long. Curled up in Troye’s arms, kissing, cuddling. It was the best day he’d ever had.

Connor was laying on Troye’s chest, the other sat up, when a dark thought trickled into his head. The very idea made him feel like his blood had been scraped from his veins, and replaced with piercing ice.

His dad.

With all the excitement and joy and relief today had brought, he’d completely forgotten about his father. His homophobic father. His father who beat him for the simplest things. His father who he hated to love, but still did. his father who had made his life a misery.

Connor managed to quell the unhappy feelings and, instead, focused on the calm, soothing sound of Troye’s heart. Troye ran his fingers through Connor’s hair, long fingers scraping against his scalp and causing shivers to tingle down his back. It was if Troye sensed his sudden anxiety and panic.

“You okay?” Troye mumbled into Connor’s ear, bending down slightly to address the boy. Connor nodded jerkily. No need for Troye to worry about him, for Connor to ruin his day.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Connor murmured. Troye looked pleased.

“That’s good.”

Dusk eventually rolled by and Connor was reluctant to leave the safety of Troye’s home. Troye’s mother had offered to drop Connor off, not even entertaining the idea of Connor walking home on his own at this time of night.

“Come on, love, I’ll drop you home.” Troye’s mother said cheerfully. Connor nodded, smiling, chest filling with warmth at her nickname and kindness. She, him and Troye slid into the car and Connor rattled off his address. The ciuple sat in the back, with Troye’s mother watching them fondly in the rear-view mirror. During the drive to Connor’s house, Connor felt it necessary to make the most of the easiness and love between him and Troye. The gentle touches they shared and the joyful smiles passed. The easy conversation and fleeting glances.

Unfortunately, Troye seemed to, once again, notice Connor’s uneasiness. The curly-haired boy placed a hand on Connor’s, thumb moving lazily over his knuckles.

“You sure you’re okay?” Troye muttered, piercing blue eyes staring into his own forest green.

“Yep, totally.” the lie was obvious and bitter in his mouth. Troye still didn’t look convinced, but nodded anyway.

Much to Connor’s dismay, they eventually pulled up on his street. It was dim, lit up but a few flickering street lights. The faint sound of a dog barking caught his ears. Connor could see his own home a few houses down. He missed Troye and his mother sharing a concerned look.

“Thank you for your hospitality.” Connor said thankfully. Connor gave Troye’s mother a quick hug and climbed out of the car. Troye followed, engulfing Connor in a hug. Connor’s arms tightened around Troye, reluctant to let go.

“Call me if you need me, okay?” Troye said quietly once they parted. Connor nodded gratefully.

“I will. I promise.” Connor said earnestly.

Troye leant in and closed the gap between them. Connor smiled against Troye’s lips and they shared a lengthy kiss. When they separated, Connor felt whole.

“I love you, you know that?” Troye whispered, eyes full of love, of concern, of fondness.

Connor felt his heart swell with warmth and a rush of adoration filled his chest. Their foreheads touched.

“I know,” Connor muttered, “I love you too.” 

They managed to pull apart and Connor set off on the quick walk to his house. he turned before he reached it though, watching longingly as Troye’s car pulled out of the street and drove off.

The remaining few minutes of slowly walking to the house was nauseating an tedious. He just couldn’t stomach going into that house and facing his father. At last, Connor stood in front of his door, scrounging up the courage to go inside. _Just do it, you coward_. Connor swallowed and pushed the door open with a creak. The elation from earlier was starting to trickle away.

The place looked empty, to Connor’s delight, the lights off and no noise. The only ambience was the steady ticking of a clock. Connor crept further into the house, confused as to why the house was empty, not that he was complaining.

Connor jumped suddenly as the sound of glass shattering hit his ears. He nearly jumped ten feet into the air. Connor whipped around, eyes wide. Loud footfalls on the stairs made Connor hastily retreat a few steps backwards as father appeared in the doorway, face dark, eyes menacing.

“’Bout time you got back.” he growled, baring his teeth. The scent of smoke and alcohol flooded Connor’s nostrils. Connor flinched back at the rough voice.

“I-I’m sorry, I-” Connor was cut off.

“NO! Why the hell do you think you can just, bugger off without telling me exactly where you’re going?” his father spat. Connor ducked quickly as the beer bottle in his dad’s hand went careening towards him, hitting the wall and smashing, alcohol dripping down the wallpaper.

“I’m sorry! It’s just, you weren't here and I just thought-” Connor was, once again, interrupted.

“Stop making excuses!” his dad shouted, advancing towards the boy. He gripped Connor’s collar, yanking the smaller towards him. He smirked. “I think you need to be taught a lesson.” 

Connor was chucked at the floor, boots raining kicks down onto him. New bruises sprouted over the nearly faded old ones. Connor cried out, trying to curl in on himself. The beating lasted for what seemed like forever, his body littered with fresh bruises, split lips, black eyes, his hair pulled and arms scratched.

His father disappeared and Connor laid on the floor, snivelling, feeling sorry for himself. He sat up, pulling himself to his feet and making his slow, painful way to his room. Sitting on his bed, he shakily pulled out his phone, fingers trembling.

His thumb hovered over Troye’s contact details, weighing the pros and cons. He hoped Troye wouldn’t mind it if he bothered him.

He tapped on Troye’s number and pressed the phone to his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! x


	8. HEAVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye comes to Connor's rescue. How long will Connor have to tell Troye everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Chapter 8 up nice and quick! Be ready for a doozy next chapter, damn! Thank you to everyone who's been been leaving such lovely comments, I really, truly appreciate every single one of them! xx
> 
> Also, I never really do what I'm about to do, but... There's this beautiful piece of music that I was listening to on repeat while I wrote this chapter. I've loved it for quite some time and I think it's a wonderful, but sad piece of music. You know those 'restored faith in humanity' videos that are like people saving animals or pulling people away from trains? I found it from one of them and, no joke, it genuinely made me tear up, I love it so much. It's called _The Way_ (instrumental version) by _Zack Hemsey_ and I just wanted to share it with all you peeps. SORRY FOR RAMBLING!!
> 
> Anyway, please leave comments and kudos and I hope you enjoy! xxx
> 
> p.s. link for song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oN2Xs-MvxLw

The phone rang for a few seconds, Connor’s hands trembling. Tears began to drip out of his eyes and he hastily scrubbed them away. Troye then picked up. Troye was probably confused as to why he was calling him no more than 30 minutes after Connor had last seen him.

“ _Con? What’s up?_ ” Troye asked, voice pleased. Connor breathed shakily, trying to spit up his words.

“T-Troye...” Connor said, voice quivering and unsteady.

“ _Connor? Are you okay?_ ” Troye spoke quickly,

“Troye, I... I need-” Connor let out a sob, trying desperately to just speak to the boy he loved.

“ _Connor, what is it? You need to tell me what’s wrong._ ” Troye said, surprisingly calm. Connor could heard background noises, as if someone was running.

“Troye- it’s him- he’s done it again- I need you-” Connor gasped, voice low.

“ _Do you want me to come over? Need me to pick you up?_ ” Troye asked gently. Connor went to nod before remembering Troye wouldn’t be able to see him.

“Y-yeah, please. Hurry.” Connor pleaded desperately. There was a quick murmur of acknowledgement before Troye hung up.

Connor breathed deeply, rubbing his face clean of tears before quickly setting about to grab a bag. He stuffed essentials inside, his laptop, chargers, a few clothes, basics like that. As well as a small, stuffed bear his mother had given to him. He slung the bag over his shoulder, wincing slightly as the rough fabric rubbed against his bruises. He made his way down the stairs as quietly as possible, Connor opened the front door, cringing as the door creaked. He slipped outside and shut the door. 

The boy sat down on the front step, wincing. He wrapped his arms around himself, the night air chilling his bones and freezing his blood. It took roughly ten minutes for Troye to arrive, face red and out of breath. He’d ran the whole way. Connor jumped up and the pair collided in an embrace. Troye pulled him impossibly close. Connor ignored the burning pain and enveloped Troye in a tight hug.

Troye didn’t need a single word to guess Connor’s long-term issue.

“Con?” Troye whispered, placing his trembling hands on either side of Connor’s bruised face. He looked so sad. Connor wrapped his skinny fingers around Troye wrists and leant into the touch. “Oh...Connor.” Troye frowned slightly. He pressed his lips to Connor’s.

Connor was enamored with Troye. This boy...looking at him with such love and care, warmth and affection, endearment and adoration. It genuinely made Connor think his heart had stopped: just looking into Troye’s eyes caused him to feel like an entire universe. Troye’s thumb brushed over his cheekbone and left a burning trail. Blue matched green in intensity, lashes fluttering.

“Lets get you home.” Troye mumbled, taking Connor’s hand in his own and guiding the broken boy away from his home of horror. 

They walked in a comfortable silence, sharing fleeting glances. Their fingers clasped tightly together. Only the noise of the night could be heard. Cars driving on some nearby road. The buzzing of street lights. Shoes hitting concrete as two teens made their way to a safe, welcoming home.

Troye’s house was dark, lights off, no noise. It was to be expected; it was a stupid hour. Troye let them in and switched the hallway light on, twisting the knob to dim them slightly. They toed off their shoes, glancing at each other before a soft hum made them jump in fright. Connor’s hand latched onto Troye’s upper arm. 

Troye’s mother stood there, confused, but not angry. She looked pleased, concerned and a mix of other emotions.

“Troye? Connor? What’s going on? Not that I dislike your company, Hun, but I would love an explanation.” she spoke softly. The dim light made her unable to see Connor’s bruises.

Troye looked at Connor worriedly, but Connor nodded subtly. Troye took a breath and wrung his hands.

“Con just...needs a place to stay for a while. I’ll...explain later.” Troye summed up lamely. Troye’s mother seemed to misunderstand.

“If you wanted him to stay over again, you could’ve just asked before we dropped the poor boy off!” she chuckled quietly. Troye shook his head.

“No, that’s not it. Look, can I take Con upstairs to get ready and I’ll tell you then?” Troye asked pleadingly. 

“Oh, all right. I’ll make you two some hot chocolate. Troye, come down and get it when I’m done.” she set about making their hot drinks. Troye pulled Connor back up to his room, letting the boy drop his bag on the floor.

“I’ll be right back,okay?” Troye spoke, pressing a kiss to Connor’s temple before running back down the stairs.

Connor awkwardly sat down on Troye’s bed once more, unsure of what to do with his aching self. he settled for picking at a loose thread on his jeans. He heard hushed voices from the lower floor.

“He needs...looked after...abused...please...without him...” was all he could hear from Troye.

“Oh my...are you...I have half a mind to...of course...as long as he needs...” he heard from Troye’s mother.

Connor’s heart swelled with warmth and love. If it was as he thought, he was welcome here for as long as he needed. He couldn't help a smile from overtaking his face. Troye then came back upstairs, two large mugs in his hands. He placed them down on the desk. The curly-haired boy looked at Connor, before shutting the door and sitting down beside him. 

“Do you want to...explain?” Troye asked softly. Connor gently shook his head, too worn out and tired and aching to make any sense of what had just happened.

“Tomorrow, I promise.” Connor murmured earnestly, accepting the hot mug pushed into his hand. He sipped.

“Okay, that’s fine.” Troye mumbled.

They drank in silence, neither needing to make conversation. They were fine with just sipping and touching shoulders. Eventually, all the hot chocolate was gone and the pair stood to get ready for bed. Connor pulling his shirt over his head and he heard a sharp noise of distress behind him. He turned quickly to see Troye, a hand over his mouth, tears glistening in his eyes.

Oh. he’d forgotten about his plethora of bruises and cuts and other pains. And now Troye was looking at them. Connor hastened to yank a plain white tee over his chest. Troye walked up to him and brought him closer, gently wrapping himself around him. Connor heard Troye sniff. He threaded his fingers through dark curls and stroked gently.

“It’s you who needs to be looked after, not me.” Troye muttered when they separated. Connor gave a small shrug, a sad, but accepting smile on his face. 

They slid into Troye’s bed, next to each other. They were quick in coiling round each other like snakes around a prey. Two breaths merged into one, two bodies held close, where no one could be sure where Troye ended and Connor started. Connor never wanted this moment to end, just being held in the safety and comfort of someone he knew who cared about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! xx


	9. TALK ME DOWN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is finally revealed and Troye finally finds out the root of Connor's despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops! A tiny bit late I think. I really need to up my game. Anyways, prepare yourselves for today's chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please leave comment/kudos! xx

The subtle, warm feeling of being content, of being at home. That was the feeling Connor was currently experiencing. Nestled in between Troye’s arms, head tucked beneath said boy’s chin. With his ear to Troye’s chest, Connor could hear the steady, slow thump of his heart.

Connor must’ve shifted around too much, as Troye stirred. His eyelids fluttered and dark eyelashes opened to reveal sleepy, blue eyes. They stated fondly down at him, blue meeting green. Troye offered a small smile which Connor happily returned.

His head dipped down so their lips met, soft and sleepy. They lazily kissed, ignoring the morning breath, content with each other. Before long, they separated and reluctantly sat up, unwilling to move out of their warm, cosy position. Their breaths matched; deep and slow. Both their hair ruffled and messy, tufts of messy brown hair going every which way.

The sudden, shrill noise of an alarm clock startled boys. The neon clock read 10pm. and that it was Monday. Troye suddenly jumped out of bed.

“It’s Monday! We have school today! Why didn’t Mum wake us up?” Troye panicked, throwing clothes everywhere. Connor watched sleepily from the bed. He didn’t really care that he wasn’t at school, to be completely honest. 

Troye’s mother slowl creaked the door open, peeking her head inside to look at the two boys. Troye had frozen in his stance, jeans halfway up his legs.It was a comical scene. 

“Mum! Why didn’t you wake us up?” Troye said quickly, yanking his jeans up.

“Well, after everything, I thought it would be better to just let you boys sleep and recharge.” Troye’s mother said with a smile. Troye’s mouth twitched into a slightly-crazed side smile and he hugged his mother tightly. He whispered a thank you and the woman waved as she disappeared back downstairs.

Connor chuckled from his spot on the bed, having not moved since he sat up. Troye narrowed his eyes playfully at him, before jumping on top of the green-eyed boy and tickling his sides mercilessly. Connor laughed and giggled giddily, swatting at Troye’s hands.

“S-stop! Troye, stop it!” Connor pleaded. Troye eventually relented, sitting back onto Connor’s hips. Both their chests rose and fell quickly. Troye looked down at Connor, his cheeks flush and pupils blown wide. “Get off me, you big oaf!” Connor squirmed, laughing loudly as Troye was pushed and rolled off the bed, landing in a heap of lanky limbs. Both burst into peals of laughter.

The couple managed to sober up enough to get dressed and make their way downstairs for brunch, which was an assortment of foods made by Troye’s mother. They thanked her and ate, talking happily. 

Both boys seemed to be avoiding the topic of the previous night, happy to chat about their friends and animals and how good this food was oh my god. However, as they finished and went back up to Troye’s room, Troye’s easy expression dropped into something much more sombre. Connor almost sensed the negative emotions pouring from Troye’s being. 

“Connor...you know we need to talk.” Troye began softly, perching on the end of his bed. Connor sat beside him, absent-mindedly leaning into Troye’s warmth. He nodded jerkily. “Do you just want to...explain or...?” Troye asked, unsure of how to safely go about fixing Connor’s problem.

“Y-yeah...I guess.” Connor said flatly. He rested his hand on top of Troyes and sucked in a breath.

“Take a;ll the time you need.” Troye added quietly as Connor fumbled for a way to start. Connor, once again, nodded.

“I guess you can guess what I’ve been putting up with, it doesn’t take much effort to. It started back when I was younger, around ten perhaps?” Connor paused when he felt Troye’s hand tense under his own. Connor laced their fingers together, squeezing gently.

“It was much better back then. Me, my mum, my dad. You could say were we the happiest of families. There was I, a ten year old kid without a care in the world, my wonderful amazing mother and my cool, brilliant dad. I was outside, playing and mucking about on our lawn. I remember...one of my toy cars and rolled down the pavement and onto the road.” Connor spoke. He could feel a lump in his throat and he swallowed.

“I ran out to get it. I wasn’t stupid, there were no cars; it was a quiet neighbourhood. But then, a car came racing round the corner. I remember hearing my mother, screaming at me to move. She rushed out to grab he out of harms way. But then she just pushed me aside and...and then...” Connor felt tears weal up in his eyes and his voice shook.“A-a-and the car...hit her.” Connor then whispered.

He couldn’t hold it in then. Connor’s walls were ripped down and the dams burst, tears dripping down his cheeks. His shoulders shook with the weight of his sobs, the heels of his palms rubbing at his eye sockets. Troye wrapped his arms around him tightly, feeling tears welling in his own eyes at Connor’s distress and agony. 

“It w-was all my fault. And because of m-me, something in my dad just...snapped. He just turned d-dark. Drinking, beating, neglecting. It just all went down f-from there.” Connor shakily gasped out.

Troye held Connor until he cried himself out. It could’ve taken weeks...or years and Troye would not have moved away. Connor, worn out and with a great weight lifted off his chest, slumped in Troye’s arms. Troye was more than happy to lie back and left Connor curl into his side. He stared at the ceiling, contemplating what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please lesve comments and kudos please! xx Thank you x


	10. FOOLS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye and Connor talk and their friends worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! Also, 100 kudos?! AND 1.7k HITS??! You guys...! Thank you so much! Thank you for all the wonderful comments! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave kudos and comments! xxx

Troye sat there thinking for the good part of an hour, reluctant to move, less Connor wake. The boy looked like he needed the rest. But even in his slumber, Connor still look distressed, uneasy and troubled, with a creased brow and slight frown.

Troye had a hard time pulling apart Connor’s story. How could a father do that to their son? They’d lost their mother and wife respectively. It was horrible to think about. and as Troye ran his hand across Connor’s side, he could feel his skinniness. Connor’s shirt rose slightly and bruises were revealed, making Troye cringe.

A faint buzzing caught Troye’s attention and he looked down to see his phone, on silent, buzzing insistently. Troye grimaced and picked up the phone, wincing at the shocking amount of notifications he’d gotten.

_Tyler Oakley (6)_

_oi where y’all at??_

_r you gonna be late?_

_has connor txted u? he’s not here either_

_wait_

_r u with him rite now!! u little twink!!_

_go troye-boy!_

Troye grimaced again. If only they knew... He then tapped on his other notifications. It was nice to know they cared so much.

_Dan Howell (2)_

_you okay?_

_have you seen Connor?_

_Phil Lester (1)_

_Is Connor with you, Troye?_

_Joe Sugg (3)_

_u skiving?_

_con with ya?_

_we’re worried bro_

_Caspar Lee (1)_

_off sick? is connor too? text us, man_

Troye felt his heart swell with the messages. He wondered if Connor’s phone was buzzing with heartfelt texts, too. He’d have to check later. His shuffling must've roused Connor, because said boy stirred and lifted his head. His face splotchy with tears, he looked at Troye tiredly and sighed.

“How you feeling?” Troye asked softly. Connor made a non-committal grunt.

“Better now.” Connor mumbled, burying his face in Troye’s shirt.

“Everyone’s been messaging, asking where we are and stuff. It’s nice.” Troye added, running his fingers through Connor’s fluffy hair. Connor ‘hmm’ed’ and sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

“That’s nice of them.” he muttered. 

Troye texted their big group chat to reassure their friends they were not dead in a ditch somewhere.

_Troye Sivan (1)_

_don’t worry, guys! we’re both fine. just had a rough weekend!!_

Their friends were quick to reply.

_Tyler Oakley (1)_

_ooohhh i see what you mean_

Troye rolled his eyes, realising his text could've meant something very different. Although he wasn't too far off the truth.

_Dan Howell (2)_

_oh, good, we were starting to think you’d been kidnapped_

_well Phil did anyway_

_Joe Sugg (1)_

_nice to know you’re ok_

_Phil Lester (1)_

_Dan!! I did not think that! It’s great you’re both okay!_

_Caspar Lee (1)_

_good to know, bro_

Troye chucked at the assortment of texts, showing his phone to Connor. The pair smiled at each other. Troye let his smile dim, the previous conversation still weighing on his heart. 

“Look, Con, would you mind if I...um...took at look at you?” Troye asked, fearing Connor wouldn't let him look after him. Connor nodded mutely. Troye wandered to the bathroom, returning with a first-aid box.

”I used to hurt myself a lot back in the day. I’d fall over and scrape my knee or fall out of a tree and graze an elbow. I was a clumsy kid.” Troye chuckled to himself. Connor said nothing, but pulled off his top when Troye motioned for him to. 

Troye couldn't help but stare at the mottled bruises and scars littering Connor’s torso. Connor noticed his stare and looked away, embarrassed and vulnerable. Troye shook himself out of his staring and set about addressing Connor’s ailments. He rubbed creams into Connor’s bruises and plasters over cuts. Troye wrapped bandages around Connor’s midsection, concealing the tender skin there.

“There we go, all done.” Troye said, impressed with himself. Connor looked appreciatively at Troye.

“Thank you.” Connor said earnestly, wrapping his arms around Troye’s neck. 

The couple hugged and they parted when Troye’s stomach growled loudly. Both chuckled. Troye glanced at the clock and deemed it a suitable time for a snack. They plodded downstairs and rifled through Troye’s cupboards. After finding some snacks, they retreated to Troye’s room and huddled beneath the covers.

“Are you going to tell the others?” Troye asked cautiously.

“Maybe. Not now though.” Connor said simply. Troye could respect that.

“You okay?” Troye cast a look at Connor. “For real, are you okay? And don’t give me that ‘yeah I'm fine’ speech.” Troye then spoke quickly. 

Connor weighed the question and ended up shaking his head.

“I mean...how can you be with all this, huh?” Connor chuckled nervously.

“We’ll get through this.I promise.” Troye said earnestly, clutching Connor’s hands in his own.

Connor nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Please leave kudos and comments! x


	11. COOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye and Connor return to school an their friends are very curious as to where they've been and what they've been doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said to someone yesterday that this chapter would be up this weekend but...I LIED AND GOT TO IMPATIENT and I wanted this chapter up now, nice and early for you guys! So, I hope you enjoy! Please leave kudos and comments! xxx

The next day rolled round sooner than Connor would’e liked. He’d much rather stay at Troye’s house, huddled in blankets and Troye’s warmth. Or maybe, sat at the kitchen table in Troye's house, listening to Troye’s mum ramble on. Both sounded great. Instead, he was trapped in the blank walls of school. Full of judging people. Thankfully, Troye had worked his magic and had helped the swelling and bruises fade slightly.

Tuesday morning, 6:30am. Connor had woken to Troye’s arms wrapped around his waist, Troye’s chest to his back. As Troye’s phone began to play a song as an alarm, Connor wriggled to reach and turn it off. But as he did so, Troye clutched him tighter and pulled him inhumanely closer. As much as Connor would like to stay in this position for an infinite amount of time in the foreseeable future, they did have to get up. 

The incessant ringing of Troye’s phone was really staying to get on Connor’s nerves. He tried to grab the device again, only to be stuck to Troye.

“Troye. We need to get up.” Connor whispered, nudging Troye gently. The curly-haired boy grumbled and buried his face in Connor’s neck. Connor suppressed a giggle as Troye’s warm breath tickled his neck.

“No...” Troye whined, “five more minutes.”

“I can put it on snooze if you let go of me.” Connor mumbled. 

With a huff, Troye reluctantly released his grip on Connor. He watched as Connor stretched over to the bedside table and tapped the phone, silencing the sound and putting the phone on snooze. He then slithered back in beside Troye and said boy immediately engulfed him again.

By the time both Connor and Troye had dragged themselves out of bed, showered eaten and dressed, it was time to go. Troye’s mum offered them a lift, which they accepted gratefully. While in the car, Troye’s mother sent fretful glances at Connor, which went either ignored or unnoticed. They were dropped off at the gates and they waved as the woman drove away.

Troye sent a reassuring look to Connor, who smiled back. They walked into the school, heading towards their meeting point with the others. Outside the library, Tyler stood with Dan and Phil, talking animatedly.

“Hey guys!” Troye called out, jogging the last few steps towards them. Connor swiftly followed.

“Hey!” Tyler greeted loudly, pulling both in for a hug. Connor held back a wince as Tyler’s hands rubbed against his aching sides. “We were beginning to think you’d both died!” Tyler continued.

“Well, we’re fine. Just tired, is all.” Troye grinned devilishly. Connor rolled his eyes and held back a grin.

“How you doing, Connor? Haven’t heard from you in a while.” Dan piped up, hand clasped in Phil’s. Connor’s attention turned from Troye to the tall brunette.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Connor assured him, sending him a smile. Dan looked happier at that, as did Phil. 

Loud laughter made them all turn. Caspar and Joe came running towards them, laughing uncontrollably. They both stopped in front of the group, panting. 

“What have you two done now?” Phil asked, dreading the answer.

“You know that English teacher...Mrs Str...Stra...Mrs something? The one that everyone hates?” Caspar asked. They all nodded, sharing the mutual feelings for that teacher.

“Well...we may or may not have gotten into her classroom and rearranged the room.Tables and chairs upside-down, stuck some posters to the ceiling. That kind of thing.” Joe finished, chuckling. It wasn’t one of their most extravagant pranks, but a good one. The old croon would probably have a fit when she saw it. The thought of the small, witch-like woman throwing a tantrum brought a laugh out of Connor’s throat.

Joe and Caspar’s attention turned to Connor and Troye, both faces lighting up.

“So you’re not dead!” Caspar said happily, grabbing Troye in a headlock and ruffling his hair.

“Oh, get off!” Troye squirmed out of Caspar’s grasp and the tall blonde stepped back, laughing. He entwined his fingers with Joe’s, who looked up at him with a soft smile only Caspar was lucky enough to create.

“Con? You alright too?” Joe piped up, looking seriously at the boy. Connor nodded, sending him a smile. Joe looked relieved at that.

“Well then, off to lesson then, shall we?” Tyler announced as the bell began to ring, signalling the students to get their arses moving to their lessons. Troye, Tyler and Dan headed off to English, excited to see their teacher’s meltdown. Joe, Caspar, Phil and Connor split off and the four made their way to their History class.

Troye sat beside Tyler, Dan on his other side. Luckily, they’d gotten seats at the back of the messy classroom, otherwise their chatting would probably be picked up on by their witch of a teacher. The lesson dragged on after the old woman had a go at them for the state of the class room, making them tidy it up before letting them sit. She went on about apostrophes and their uses, even though she’d done it several times before.

Tyler tutned to Troye, face smug and suspicious.

“So, he began devilishly, “what did Troye-boy and our favourite little Connor get up to on their day off?” Tyler questioned him quietly. Dan whistled lowly beside him. If only they knew, Troye though to himself. He shrugged to the other two.

“The party just wore us out and Connor wasn’t very well. I volunteered to keep him company.” Troye lied through his teeth. He desperately wanted to tell them, spill all of the horrid things Connor had gone through. He needed guidance and help on how to help the poor kid. But alas, it was not his story to tell. 

Tyler looked disappointed, as did Dan.

“Well then, that was boring.” Dan sulked, resting his chin on his folded arms. Tyler made a face and stuck his tongue out at Troye.

“So, I’m guessing you didn’t do the nasty?” Tyler said crudely, grinning. Troye felt his face heat up and he buried his face in his hands. Unfortunately, he did not realised exactly how loud he’d spoken, and everyone in the room turned to stare in horror at them. Their teacher was beginning to go red.

“See me after class, Mr Oakley.” she spoke, deadly calm. 

“Sure, Miss.” Tyler responded casually. Troye rolled his eyes.

In his History class, Connor wasn’t faring much better. They’d sat around a four seater table, Phil next to Connor with Joe opposite Connor and Caspar opposite Phil. Their usual teacher was off with an illness, so they had a supply who had no idea what they were doing, the poor guy. Eventually, he just thrust the cover work at them, hoping to whatever god was listening that they’d know what they were doing. However, none of them did. And, instead, opted to ignore the work and chat amongst themselves.

“What did you and Troye do yesterday?” Phil asked Connor innocently, genuinely curious. Connor blanched. Troye had probably already gave a false story and Connor did not know what it was. He just had to guess and hope his story was similar to Troye’s.

“Uh...we were tired and lost track of time and got up late and decided to not go into school.” Connor guessed haphazardly. Phil seemed to accept that, but Joe and Caspar looked infinitely sceptical.

“Whatever you say, mate.” Joe said, looking at Caspar and giving him the ‘sure mate totally legit excuse‘ look. Caspar chuckled. “You sure you weren’t just getting it on?” Joe then continued, face smug with a shit-eating grin. Connor’s face blushed the colour of a tomato and he covered his eyes with his hands. He shook his head, sighing exasperatedly. All he could hear were Joe and Caspar’s loud laughs, which didn’t help his mortified state.

By the way this was going, they were going to find out about them very soon. And Connor didn’t know if he was ready for that yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! xx
> 
> p.s.FUN FACT the teacher in this is based on my old English teacher who literally everyone hates


	12. BLUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye and his parents finally talk about the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just on time! Where I am, it's still not over my deadline (yeah I would've had an hour left sue me) I'M NOT LATE but I do need to stop updating last minute! Anyway, raise your hand if you love Troye and Alessia's WILD! It was so good! I love their voices together! Before I begin rambling, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave kudos and comments xx
> 
> ALSO GUYS- 2145 HITS?? SWEET BABY JESUS

At the end of Tuesday, Connor was relieved. As much as he loved his friends, he was so happy to be able to go back to Troye’s house and just sleep. He waited at the school gates for Troye and the others, twiddling his thumbs and keeping his head down.

He heard them before he saw them, his head snapping up and a smile splitting his face in two. He waited as they approached, laughing and shoving each other. Connor had eye contact with Troye and he grinned. Dan and Phil were absent for once.

“Con!” Troye yelled, beckoning him. Connor walked the few steps necessary and fell into stride beside him. Tyler and Joe suddenly guffawed loudly, making Connor turn to stare at them. Joe, hand-in-hand with Caspar, was chuckling at his boyfriend, who was red in the face.

“You didn’t have to tell him that!” Caspar whined, burying his face in Joe’s neck.

“Sorry, babe, it was too funny!” Joe said, patting Caspar’s face.

“What’re you laughing at?” Troye questioned, looking at Connor, who shrugged.

“Oh, just a little snippet of last night, isn’t that right Caspar?” Joe winked at Caspar and Tyler laughed again.

“Oh, Tyler, how did the talk with teach go?” Troye asked, trying not to smile. Tyler let out a long groan.

“Oh my Goooood, was it awkward. She tried to lecture me about language and then went on about sex.” Tyler cackled. Troye held back a smug grin.

Troye and Connor made their way back home, letting themselves in and putting their bags down.

“Today was fun.” Troye said, hopping up to sit on the worktop. Connor nodded. He picked up an apple out of the fruit bowl and took a bite.

“Yeah, it was nice to see the others.” Connor said between bites. 

They fell into silence, the only sound being Connor’s rhythmic chews. Troye swung his legs and they hit the cupboard doors. Bother were ignoring the elephant in the room. Now what? Was the question on both their minds. Where were they going from here? 

Connor dropped the apple core into the bin and turned to look at Troye, who’d silently moved from his spot on the counter to stand right behind him. Connor flinched away, not expecting the sudden proximity.

“What do we do now?” Troye whispered, eyebrows drawn.

“I don’t know.” Connor said simply, honestly. Blue hit green and Connor could feel Troye’s warm breath on his face. Connor's eyes fluttered shut as Troye leaned in slightly. 

"BOYS? I'M HOME!" Troye's mother's voice came loudly. Both boys, startled, snapped away from each other. The deja vu was comforting, to say the least.

“H-hey!” Troye chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. Connor chuckled softly.

For the rest of the week, they continued that routine. Connor would stay at Troye’s instead of going back home. They never did get round to the topic of Connor’s abuse and his father, both skirting around it and instead focusing on spending time together and with their friends.

Everything was going great, until it was the fateful Friday evening. It was late, about 11pm and Connor had already retired to bed, tired and weary. Troye, however, was slumped on the sofa, eyes glued to the TV. His mother poked her head, a sympathetic smile on her face. She coughed, grabbing her son’s attention. Troye looked over and turned the volume down.

“What’s up?” he asked casually, scooching over so his parent could sit beside him. His mother sighed and rubbed a hand down her face, causing Troye to frown and become worried. He switched the TV off and turned to face his mother. “Is something wrong?” he questioned.

“Troye, we need to talk. You've been ignoring the problem for a while now.” his mom spoke gently. 

“Oh...” Troye mumbled, realising what she was talking about. Connor.

“Now, do not get me wrong, I love Connor, he’s such a sweetie. But you need to figure something out. As much as I like having him around, he can’t stay here forever. He needs help. From what you’ve told me, I think he needs to tell someone with authority about the abuse. Then, perhaps he can get away from it and his father put away behind bars for good.” she said firmly.

“Poor kid.” Troye’s dad suddenly spoke, appearing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Troye’s parents shared a look.

“So, until we sort all this out, he is welcome to stay here.” his mom concluded. Troye nodded, understanding and relieved Connor could stay.

After the heavy talk,Troye went upstairs to his room to find Connor on his bed, fast asleep, curled round a pillow. Troye smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed and reaching to stroke Connor’s hair affectionately. He was going to sort everything out, even if it’s the last thing thing he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments xx
> 
> p.s. I was thinking of changing my AO3 name, as well as my Tumblr url as I don't like the username anymore! Any suggestions? xx


	13. TOO GOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troye and Connor's friends are left contemplating how much of their words are truth. Theories arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRSTLY I AM GOING TO APOLOGISE FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER I should've updated last weekend but I was busy and a little stressed out. SECONDLY holy shit 2340 hits?? Goddamn, guys thank you so much! LASTLY SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER I wanted to get this up asap and writing anything longer would've postponed this for another day. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! xx Please leaves kudos and comments!

The talk with his parents drained Troye. Right after retiring to his room, he fell asleep, tucked around Connor, drifting off to Connor’s slow breathing and the steady tick of his clock. 

Early the next day, Troye awoke to Connor’s hands fisted in his shirt. Said boy’s head was buried in his chest. The gentle ringing of Troye’s alarm pulled him out of his restful slumber. As a result,Connor stirred and blinked groggily, lashes fluttering. The pair shared kisses and whispers until they had to get up and dressed. Mornings were slow and sleepy for the pair.

Wednesday was a simple day; there were no mentally-straining lessons with unbearable teachers or mentally-exhausting lessons with monotonous teachers. 

Once they’d dragged themselves to school, they met up with the rest of the gang and made their way to lessons. The day whizzed by, and before they knew it, it was the end of the day and everyone was happy to go home.

Joe and Caspar sat in Joe’s room, lying beside each other on the bed, the TV plating quietly in the background. Caspar’s hand dragged itself lazily up and down Joe’s arm, tickling the tanned skin there. 

“What do you think’s going on with Troye and Connor?” Caspar mumbled. Joe shrugged and sat up a little straighter.

“I dunno, man, you remember Con telling us that he and Troye were just tired and decided to bunk off?” Joe murmured. Caspar nodded.”There you go, then.”

“But I feel like there’s something more.” Caspar let out a breath, “Ever since Troye joined, Connor’s been so much happier and isn’t the same silent kid who flinches away from everything.” 

Joe ‘hmm's’ his agreement. “Lemme text Dan, he’ll probably know.” Joe pulled out his phone and opened it up, Caspar watching him with his chin on Joe’s shoulder.

_Joe Sugg (1)_

_you know anything about the troye-connor situation??_

_Dan Howell(2)_

_not much tbh_

_but troye did tell us that connor wasn’t feeling very well and that he offered to keep him company :/_

Joe and Caspar shared a look; that was very different to Connor’s story. Perhaps there was something going on after all. Joe typed back a response.

_Joe Sugg (1)_

_that’s funny bcoz con told us that they were tired and decided to just skive_

_Dan Howell (3)_

_whaaaat?_

_that’s weird_

_lemme ask phil brb_

_Joe waited for Dan to text back, which took a minute or so._

_Dan Howell (2)_

_yeah phil said that connor said what you said_

_that’s not really odd at all..._

Joe and Caspar were both equally confused. Why would Connor and Troye tell two different stories? They said nothing juicy had happened, so...what was going on? Joe looked down as his phone buzzed again.

_Tyler Oakley (2)_

_dan just txted me and told me what y’all said_

_u reckon there’s something goin on between them??_

_Joe Sugg (1)_

_yeah that’s what me n caspy think_

_Tyler Oakley (1)_

_u want me to txt them and ask?_

_Joe Sugg (1)_

_no we should wait until they tell us right?_

_Tyler Oakley_

_awwwww y’all r boring FINE i won’t ask but that doesn’t mean i won’t be curious_

_Joe Sugg (1)_

_whatevs man as long as u don’t probe them_

Joe looked to Caspar, eyes wide. Troye and Connor were definitely up to something. 

Dan turned to Phil, who was sat beside him on the sofa. After the conversation with Joe and presumably Caspar, both boys were certain that Troye and Connor had lied to them and were secretly doing something. Both were excited to find out what.

Tyler frowned as he put his phone down; what were Troye and Connor trying to hide from them. As the list of possibilities grew, one theory was growing on Tyler. Tyler grinned and rubbed his hands together, hoping he was right. He had to tell the others as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! x
> 
> p.s. I'm still looking to change my username so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! (I thinking about writing something for anyone who gives a really good name that I use as a thank you) xx


	14. GASOLINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group continue to speculate about Troye and Connor's relationship. Not-so-subtle hints are thrown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am actually the worst human on his planet. How long has it taken me to update? Almost two weeks? I AM SO SORRY! At least I am now my summer break so expect lots of updates these following weeks! MIGHT I ADD HOW FUCKING HOT IT WAS YESTERDAY IN BRITAIN!! and before any of you go- 'Oh that's nothing it's usually 12726712348 degrees where I am' 33 DEGREES IS INCREDIBLY HOT! 
> 
> Also, it was our last day on Tuesday (yesterday) and our school has an end-of-year assembly with everyone in the school in our hall. Now, let me tell you that this is 1000+ people in one hall in 33 degree heat all stuck together. In our uniforms. For almost an hour. I was THIS close to melting. 
> 
> Anyway, rant over, please enjoy this chapter and except many more to come! ON TIME! Please leave kudos and comments! xx

“So you think there’s something going on with them?” Dan asked Tyler,who nodded quickly, a grin on his face. The gang was gathered ‘round Tyler, who was telling them his hair brained - but correct (not that they knew that) - theory.

“Of course!” Tyler spoke animatedly,waving his hands, “We all know that they both told different stories!” There was a murmur of agreement from everyone.

“But hold on - what if they just got a bit mixed u-” Phil was cut off by Tyler’s loud exclamation of ‘NO!’.

“There is a 100% chance of there being some kind of...thing...going on!” Tyler repeated, adamant. He was about to continue his speech when he noticed Caspar look behind him, his eyes lighting up.

“Hey, Troye!” Caspar called, waving happily. Troye and Connor strolled up to the group, smiling

“Hey guys! What have we missed?” Troye asked, oblivious to their previous conversation. They all shared a less-than-inconspicuous look.

“Not much.” Phil lied horribly. Troye and Connor both looked a little perplexed.

“Okay then.” Troye said, confused.

They all made their separate ways to lessons and everyone except the two boys in question were trying to ignore the questions they all had on their tongues. At lunch they reunited and gathered round a table. Connor sat down beside Troye and met his eyes, smiling. Troye smiled back.e the pair

Tyler, who was sat opposite the pair, didn’t miss the exchange and tried to hold back a grin.

They all chatted nonchalantly and happily between themselves. Troye and Connor occasionally shared the odd secret glances and/or touches out of sight. each one had a smile pulling at their lips.

“So, anyone got any good beef?” Joe asked, leaning against Caspar. 

“I heard that your sister and Alfie are still going strong.” Tyler said.

“Yep. He’s constantly over our house. The’re both sickeningly sweet and annoying at the same time. Oh well, he’s pretty cool so I don’t mind.” Joe said easily.

“Anyone else like to share?” Tyler asked, “Any secrets? Any love going round?” Tyler continued after silence, smirking. He looked at Troye and Connor when he spoke, noting Connor’s sudden wide eyes and Troye’s suspicious poker face. Tyler pretended to look disheartened. “That’s disappointing.”

They day continued,with the others, mainly Tyler, sending sneaky references and suggestive comments around, indirectly focused on Troye and Connor. The two were either ignoring it, pretending to not hear it, or were oblivious to it.

The end of the day was nearing and Tyler was exhausted. He worn himself out trying to sneakily get Troye and Connor to reveal themselves. If he ended up being right, he’d be so happy and elated for them. Troye was exactly the kind of person Connor needed in his life. Tyler didn’t know why Connor was so down all the time a few weeks ago, but now he knew that Troye had tuned that all around had had brought out the happiness inside Connor that was hiding for so long.

Joe and Caspar sat outside the school after everyone made their way home. With Joe’s head on Caspar’s stomach, they both were sprawled out on the grass.

“Do you think Tyler is right?” Caspar asked Joe, voice quiet.

“I dunno, bud. Maybe. I can see it but I don’t know yet.” Joe said, running his hand down Caspar’s side and making the taller squirm and break out into giggles.

Dan turned to Phil as they walked home, face drawn into a frown of concentration.

“What’s eating at you?” Phil asked him.

“Just thinking.” Dan said simply.

“About...?” Phil prompted.

“Tyler and his bloody theories. They've got me thinking. This whole ‘Troye and Connor’ thing could totally be plausible but...I dunno.” Dan spoke, sounding confused and contemplative. Phil nodded in agreement. They stopped at the road and waited for cars to pass before continuing on.

“Perhaps. It would be great if they did start dating. Troye’s dragged Connor out of his hole. I wonder what caused him to be like that in the first place, so quiet and timid.” Phil questioned, looking at Dan. He swung their linked hands dramatically as Dan drifted into his thoughts, getting his attention.

“What? Oh, yeah. I wonder why. Family troubles?” Dan guessed, unintentionally hitting the nail on the head, not that he knew that of course.

“Maybe.” Phil nodded.

Troye and Connor walked into the house, shutting the door. As they got up to Troye’s room, Connor turned to Troye. 

“They are really suspicious now! Did you see Tyler? All day, suggesting that we’re dating! Well, he’s right, but that’s not the point!” Connor said quickly. Troye placed his hands on Connor’s shoulders.

“It won’t matter if they find out, you know that right? It’ll be fine.” Troye soothed Connor. Connor looked sceptical.

“You sure?” he asked,

“Absolutely.” Troye smiled at him. Connor grinned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! xxx


	15. FUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor worries and Troye consoles. The gang finally learn about a huge secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO everyone! How's your week been! Thank GOD It hasn't been ridiculously hot again yet here in the land of the Queen! 2906 hits? WOW guys thank you so much that is insane! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! xx Please leave kudos and comments! xx

The days continued and there seemed to be a tension in the air. Troye had begun to suspect that someone in the group knew something. Suspicious texts and suggestive comments made Troye draw that conclusion. Mainly from Tyler. Tyler had been surprisingly forward with his quips that had an underlying note of seriousness in them. The others, however, were much more careful with their opinions and slyly threw them in during conversations.

Also, Troye had noticed a strange change in Connor’s behaviour. He was weirdly distant and almost reluctant in giving affection, as well as receiving it. Troye had become wary and cautious around the boy now, for fear of spooking him. It was needless to say that Troye was worried about the boy. He’d caught Connor staring into nothing more than a few times and it was like Connor was thinking hard about something that was troubling him. 

Perhaps Connor was thinking about his father. It wouldn’t surprise Troye. However, if that was the case, Troye was definitely worried. Also, the fact that they hadn’t seen a glimpse of Connor’s father since that fateful day confused Troye - not to say he wasn’t relieved. But the fact that Connor’s dad hadn’t come looking for Connor - that much gathered from the kind of person Connor’s father clearly was - disconcerted Troye. It had been…roughly a few weeks since he’d seen Connor so where the hell was he? Unless he had somehow got in contact with Connor, which was unlikely, but not impossible. 

Connor’s dad clearly just didn’t care about Connor - if the abuse wasn’t enough proof - was honestly quite concerning. Although Troye was relieved that he hadn’t tried to come after Connor. Additionally, Troye’s mother had asked Troye again whether he had any idea about how to help Connor - and Troye was embarrassed to admit that he had absolutely no idea. 

A small cough drew Troye out of his deep thoughts. Troye looked up, a smile already on his face, to see Connor stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Connor looked troubled, wringing his hands. Troye swivelled round on his desk chair, away from the maths worksheet he'd been blankly staring at while he thought. 

"What's up? You okay?" Troye asked, being mindful of Connor's clear discomfort. Connor locked eyes with Troye and shook his head slowly. Troye frowned and waved Connor over, the boy traipsing towards him. He perched on the second chair and tucked his legs to his chest, balancing precariously on the seat. "So what's wrong?" Troye questioned gently but firmly. Connor rested his head on his knees and let out a breath. 

"What happens when the others find out?" he asked softly, voice meek. Green eyes hit blue and Troye's worried gaze softened. 

"Nothing will change, you know that, right? It'll be totally fine." Troye assured him gently. Connor's bottom lip wobbled slightly and Troye held himself back from reaching out and coddling the boy. Connor breathed shakily and swallowed. 

"But...what if they're not accepting. What if they kick us out? They don't want to friends anymore? I can't t-take that...I...I-" Connor was cut off by a sob wrangling its way through his mouth. The boy shook, trying to hold back his tears. He took a trembling breath and began to speak again. "T-they might be l-like Dad... W-what if Lawley's gang f-finds out? I-I haven't seen them in ages...what if they're p-planning something? They could hurt me...hurt y-you!" Connor's body wracked with a shuddery sob breaking free. 

Troye felt his heart clench painfully for his boyfriend. He feared so much. Troye couldn't hold himself back anymore and he careful pulled Connor to him and bundled him up in his arms. Raking his hands through Connor's fluffy caramel hair, he held the boy close while he cried himself out. Connor wept uncontrollably, body trembling and shoulders shaking. 

"Con, breath with me okay? Inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale. Like that okay? Match my breathing, calm down." Troye spoke softly. Connor tried to breath slowly and calm his beating heart. It took a while, but eventually Connor calmed out enough to speak coherently. He dried his tears and slowly let out a long, deep breath and turned to look up at Troye, face full of gratefulness and adoration. "You okay?" Troye whispered. Connor nodded slowly, resting his head against Troye's bony shoulder. 

"Sorry...about that. I guess I just overthink things." Connor admitted, a small laugh on his lips. Troye held back a 'no your fears are completely justified', wanting Connor to rest and not have to think too much anymore. 

"Don't worry about it. So...are you okay with the guys finding out now?" Troye asked gently. Connor, amazingly, nodded his head and smiled up at Troye. "Would you prefer we told them or they find out by themselves?" 

"I want to tell them. With you, of course." Connor chuckled hoarsely. Troye nodded his agreement. 

"Good idea." Troye whispered against his hair. As Troye waved his fingers through Connor's hair, the boy, drained from his crying episode, eventually passed out. Troye managed to half-carry half-drag the boy into bed. As Troye stood back up, his mother poked her head round the door and looking in, face drawn in worry. 

"Everything okay in here?" she asked. Troye nodded, going in for a hug. 

"Just some tears but we're okay now, I promise." Troye spoke against his mother's chest. She nodded happily. They parted and both threw a relieved look at the boy snoozing on the bed. 

The next school day was bright and sunny, beautiful and warm. But not too hot thankfully. There was nothing Connor hated more than extreme heat. Hand-in-hand with Troye, they decided to walk in the sunshine to school. Thankfully, no one saw them. Neither were in the mood for looks. They met up with the gang outside and exchanged greetings. The day flew by and lunch finally came. They sat outside, on the school field for once, in a loose circle on the green grass. 

"So, any gossip?" Tyler, as usual, said. It was almost a routine now. Troye shared a secret look with Connor. Troye, stood up from his perch on the grass and cleared his throat. 

"Actually, I do that an announcement to make." Troye said, grinning. Everyone looked up, suddenly alert from their previous lounging state. "I would like to announce, although I have a feeling most of you guys may have been thinking it, that myself and Connor, are in fact, in a relationship." As soon as Troye finished, the gang all made varying loud noises of screams, shrieks, squeals and a few weird animal-sounding noises. They gathered round the pair and crushed them in bone-breaking hugs. 

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!" Tyler shrieked, looking as though he'd won the lottery. Congratulations and hugs were thrown around, pats on the back and many questions were also made. 

"Come on guys, chill out why don't you?" Troye said jokingly, face alight with a beaming smile. He turned to his boyfriend and they hugged tightly. "Told you it would be fine." Troye whispered in Connor's ear as they embraced. Connor grinned back and lightly punched Troye's arm. 

That evening, Connor and Troye stood by the large window in the bedroom, staring up at the dark midnight sky. It was a beautiful night, the stars shining. Connor was softly pointing out constellations for Troye, who stared, mystified by them. It couldn't be a better way to conclude the best day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! x (the search for a new username is still on so if anyone had any suggestions, please fling them my way! x) xx


	16. TOUCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor thinks hard and Troye treats him to an ice cream. Declarations of love are made and people in uniforms are called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGISE FOR THE LATENESS! I swear I am the biggest procrastinator. Anyway, we're getting near the end soon, so prepare yourselves! ALSO, 3171 hits holy shit!! That was unexpected! Thank you so much!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave kudos and comments!! xx

Connor felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, letting him breathe and feel free. Ever since he and Troye had come out to their friends as a couple, he couldn’t think of a time he’d been happier. Everything seemed to be going right or once.

However, there was a tickling at the back of his mind reminding him of all the not so nice things. His father was the main problem. He was honestly shocked he hadn’t heard from him. Well, to be honest, it wasn’t all that surprising. His dad didn’t care about him when he as around, so why would he care when he was gone? For all he knew, his dad could be thinking he’d been kidnapped - but just didn’t care. That was a blow to Connor’s heart. But at the same time, for all he cared, his dad could be passed out drunk in a ditch somewhere - it wouldn’t surprise him.

Also, he still had the problem of the rest of his friends finding out about all his home problems. They’d just found out his first biggest secret, now they had yet to find out his second. Not that he wanted them to find out. They’d all probably flip out on him and freak out about it. They were just caring and protective like that - but Connor didn’t think he could take it all. 

There was also the problem of his position. He couldn’t stay here forever, camping out in Troye’s home. He was intruding on their family. Troye’s family were good people and they shouldn’t have to put up with him for so long. He had to find out when he could get out of there. It was for everyone’s good. 

"Connor? You ready?" a soft, melodic voice caught his attention. Connor turned around at the voice, realising he's been staring at himself in the body-length mirror while thinking and looked at the man himself stood behind him. 

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Connor's face split into a grin, opposing his previous thoughts. Troye was taking him on a real, proper date! He'd forgotten in his mental rant. Connor smoothed down his rumpled sweater and felt his heart warm.

"Great! Shall we get going?" Troye said in a mock-posh voice, holding out his arm for Connor to take. Connor grinned, taking Troye's hand and letting the curly-haired boy lead him out.

It was a beautiful day outside, warm and sunny, and the boys had decided to walk to the nearest ice-cream parlour, as cliché as it was. It was a short walk and the pair found themselves in town, standing outside a quaint little parlour. It was small, with baby blue painted walls and a glass door. Inside was cool, a relief to the heat outside, with little round tables in various pastel colours. The counter was long, with glass separating customers from a long line of containers of many flavours of ice cream.

Connor appreciated the aesthetic the entire place had. It was soothing to be in. He sneaked a peek at his boyfriend's face, smiling at his delighted face, practically squashed against the cool glass, mouth watering at the ice cream offers.

"What are you getting?" Connor asked Troye, who shrugged. Troye bit his lip and Connor noticed his eyes darting down to stare at baby pink lips. He looked back up as Troye turned to him, talking.

"Probably the wild berry, you?" Troye pondered, tapping his chin. Connor yanked his gaze away from his wonderful, adorable boyfriend and to the ice cream in front of him.

"I dunno, the lavender and honey sound nice." Connor guessed, eyes wide at the sheer amount of strange and new flavours. Troye nodded his agreement.

"Is that what you want? Should we get it in a tub or a cone, d'you reckon?" Troye asked, looking up at the colourful boards displaying prices, offers and other things. He failed to notice Connor's gaze on him, softly smiling.

"I think a cone, personally - more traditional," Connor said, a smile present on his face. Troye looked away from the board to look at Connor and smirk.

"Cone it is then," Troye grinned. He set about getting and paying for their ice creams, thanking the young woman at the counter, before sitting down with Connor at a table next to the window. He handed Connor his cone and smiled. "Dig in!" he said, licking his ice cream.

"Thank you, by the way," Connor piped up after a few licks. Troye smiled and was about to speak when Connor cut him off. "Not just for the ice cream, but for...everything else too. All the support you've given me. Everything." Connor continued, smiling shyly and looking out of the large glass window.

"No problem," Troye said softly, smiling gently at him. They chatted endlessly for a while before Connor noticed something.

"That girl's been staring at you for ages. I think she likes you." Connor said, smirking. The girl working at the counter kept giggling to her coworker, pointing at Troye and blushing. He suddenly felt the strong urge to protect Troye. He was not jealous at all. Troye laughed, a beautiful sound.

"Sounds like somebody is jealous!" Troye teased, drawing out the 'jealous' and grinning. Connor's face flushed and he ruffled his hair with a hand.

"I'm not, shut up." Connor tried to hold back a smile.

As they began to leave about twenty minutes later, the girl at the counter followed them to the door and tapped Troye's shoulder. He turned and greeted her with a smile. Connor stood just behind him, hand clasped weakly around the back of Troye's sweater, out of sight.

"Uh, hey. Um, I just wanted to ask if you were f-free later on..." the girl stumbled at Troye, smiling with a bright blush on her face.

"Sorry, but my boyfriend and I are going out later. I'm flattered, though." Troye said back easily, friendly and polite. The girl's eyes widened and she realised.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't realise - silly me! Have a nice time!" she apologised, giggling awkwardly. Troye waved off her apology with a smile and took Connor's hand in his own. He waved at the girl before exiting the ice cream parlour. Troye squeezed Connor's hand as they walked down the street. It was surprisingly empty. It was silent for about thirty seconds before both boys erupted into giggles and laughter.

"That was fun," Troye spoke happily, "we should do that again soon”. Connor hummed his agreement. They continued to stroll down the street before Troye made a turn and they began walking down a gravelly path. The streets disappeared and grass overtook their vision. Trees of every shade of green coloured their view. Flowers of every colour littered the grass. It looked amazing.

Troye lead them to a large lake, the gravel trail leading them to where the lake thinned. A pastel blue and white bridge went over the slimmer part. Troye stopped on the bridge and leant against the railings, Connor copying him. He let their elbows brush. Ducks and swans swam with no real purpose under the bridge and both boys’ eyes followed their movements. There was one brown mallard duck with a trail of little, speckled ducklings. There was also a swan with a cluster of cygnets around it. Connor chuckled at them.

“Today has been amazing,” Connor mumbled, inhaling the sweet air. Troye nodded, intertwining their fingers. The rushing of the water filled their ears. The pair turned to each other and both pairs of hands linked at the sides, their faces centimetres apart. “Thank you.” Connor breathed, lips touching Troye’s. They kissed sweetly, it could’ve lasted a minute or an hour and Connor wouldn’t be able to tell.

When they parted, emerald met sapphire and the boyfriends grinned. Their foreheads touched.

“I love you,” Connor whispered softly, barely audible. His heart fluttered in his chest. 

“I love you too,” Troye mumbled back, smiling gently.

The walk back was slow and full of quick kisses and tightly clasped hands. They made it back to Troye’s home but stopped just outside the drive. An unfamiliar car was parked next to Troye’s parents’ cars. Troye hadn’t mentioned any guests.

“Whose car is that?” Connor asked, curious.

“I have no idea...” Troye said honestly, brow furrowing. The pair shared a look and went inside. As soon as they stepped inside and shut the door, Troye’s mother came into the hallway, face guilty. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth. Soon after her, a man and a woman in uniforms followed. Connor tightly grasped Troye’s hand again.

“We’re here with child services. Connor Franta, I believe?” the woman spoke kindly. Connor felt all the blood in his body turn to ice and he shot a panicked look at Troye, who shrugged helplessly. Connor took a shaky breath.

“That’s me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave kudos and comments!! xx
> 
> p.s. I think my new user will probably be something incredibly aesthetic and/or trash so I apologise in advance for that x


	17. BITE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loose ends are tied up and Connor can finally breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOO we're getting to the end!! I hope you've all enjoyed this story; I never expected to get such good reception. This started off as just a self-indulgent piece of writing to a story with over 3300 hits!! I AM FOREVER GRATEFUL!
> 
> I think this is will be the penultimate chapter, as I believe the next will be the epilogue. Or maybe I'll add one final chapter after this, then the epilogue. I'm not sure yet but I think it will be the former.
> 
> So sorry if this in incredibly inaccurate, I did my best!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave comments and kudos,and I'll see you in a few days!! xxx

Troye was biting his bottom lip harshly as he listened to Connor monotonously recite everything his dad had done, why and anything else the child services were asking. He glanced at his mother, who rubbed his back soothingly. Troye couldn’t find it in his heart to be annoyed at her, this was for Connor’s good and he couldn't believe he hadn’t called sooner.

The next few days passed in a blur for Troye, as Connor was given time off school to get everything sorted out. He wasn’t supposed to tell anyone where Connor was, only the teachers were aware of the situation. Their friends constantly asked him, worried,where Connor was and whether he was okay or not. Troye gave them the same answer every time. 

“ _It’s not my place to say, but he’s fine._ ”

They eventually gave up after a week of Connor’s absence, but there was an underlying tension between every one of worry and concern.

Troye couldn’t begin to imagine what Connor was going through. The stress of repeating all the horrid things done to him for so long, his worries and being around so many people he didn’t know. He struggled to be openly comfortable and confident around his close friends, let alone adults he’d never seen or met before. Troye could only hope he was okay both in body and mind. 

After the 8th day of Troye’s non-stop anxiety, his mother got a call from child services. They told them that Connor’s father had been found and had been sentenced to prison for child abuse. Connor was to be sent to live with a distant relative. They did say, however, that if they were willing, Troye and his parents could house him. Apparently, Connor had had a horrible panic attack after being told he would need to move far away and he’d pleaded to stay where he was.

Of course, there would be mounds of paperwork and things to sort out for that to happen, and Troye had begged his parents to let him stay. Troye was so relieved when his parents, although unsurprisingly, agreed. Having Connor around was _wonderful and amazing_ , according to them, and _they’d be honoured to house such a lovely young man_. Troye was over the moon and urged his parents to contact the people with Connor and agreeing to foster or adopt or whatever it was that would happen, Connor. 

It took a while, but eventually, everything worked out and they could finally settle down. Connor’s father was put behind bars, Connor got to properly move in with Troye and his family. Connor had also gotten in contact with the family he didn't know he had.

However, Connor still had the mental health struggles he’d gotten after the ordeal. His father and the abuse had scarred Connor, both physically and mentally. Child services recommended doctors and psychiatrists and other mental health specialists to help Connor. Connor, thankfully, started going to appointments to help him, accompanied by Troye (of course). 

Also, their friends were still in the dark about the whole thing, so Troye and Connor sat them down and told their story. Troye did the majority of the explaining of course. They were all outraged, angry and overwhelmingly sad and comforting. Many a violent threat was sent to Connor’s father via their friends’ angry words. It felt good to finally get it all out. tears were shared and hugs were given. Connor was thankful they didn’t take pity on him.

Throughout the next few months, everything went by smoothly. Connor’s things from his old home - if you could call it that - were transferred to Troye’s home. Connor’s new, permanent residence was dubbed no longer _Troye’s house_ , but _Connor and Troye’s house_. That felt good to say after everything

Connor’s life had been brightened by Troye, the new kid who’d turned his life around for the better. And Connor couldn’t be more grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! xx Please leave comments and kudos! xx
> 
> (p.s. I told you my new user would be horribly aesthetic and lame, please don't sue me! ^-^)


	18. FOR HIM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue. What is an ' _I love you_ ' to someone who needs it most?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, and here is the epilogue to Please Don't Bite. Writing this has given me so much more confidence in my writing, as well as happiness when I saw people were actually enjoying this. Thank you to everyone who has ever left kudos or comments or bookmarks or anyone who has just read my story. I love all of you and I am so happy this got so much good reception! With 3483 hits as of writing this sentence, it is overwhelming that so many people had clicked on my story. I'd like to thank the people who've inspired me and motivated me to write (you know who you are) and everyone else. There are certain people I wish I could thank properly, but alas, the internet can only do so much! Writing this fic had been amazing and hard and wonderful, but overall, very rewarding. Thank you so much, everyone! So, for the last time on this fic, I hope you enjoy, please leave kudos and comments, and I'll see you soon for another story! xxxxxxxx

“Hey, Con!” 

Connor looked up from his spot on the sofa, indulged in a book. Troye was stood at the door, looking like an angel with the sunshine shining around him from the front door. He was beaming brightly.

“Yeah?” Connor asked with a smile, placing his book down after bookmarking his spot. He ran a hand through his hair and sat up.

“We’ve got some visitors!” Troye grinned, moving aside so his friends could enter the room, all sporting the same identical smile. Connor felt his face light up, face feeling like it was going to split from the wideness of his grin.

“Hey!” his friends chorused. Connor hopped up and joined them.

“Guys, what are you doing here? Not that I don’t want you to be here, of course!” he asked, standing beside his boyfriend and feeling their fingers twist together naturally.

“There’s a fair downtown if you want to go!” Tyler said happily. Connor wasn’t too fond of loud noises yet, but he’d do it for them. They deserved it after everything they’d done for him.

“I’d love to!” Connor said, content. He squeezed Troye’s hand and the pair shared a loving look. They followed the rest of the others out the front door and waved to Mrs Sivan.

“Don't stay out too late, kids!” she called, waving with a soft smile.

“We won’t!” Troye and Connor shouted back.

As they walked, Connor felt an arm snake its way around his shoulders. He turned to look at Troye, who was smiling softly as him as they walked behind the others.Troye pressed a kiss to Connor’s temple, and Connor stopped where he was, grabbing Troye’s face and bringing it to his to capture his lips in a long kiss. 

"I love you," Troye mumbled, their foreheads touching.

"I love you too," Connor whispered back, leaning in to kiss Troye again.

When they parted, they realised the others had stopped a few car lengths in front of them and were waiting.

“Come on, you two!” Dan shouted with a soft smile. Troye and Connor shared one last kiss before running after their friends, laughing and giggling. 

Connor used to think that ‘ _I love you_ ’ was his mother’s kisses or his father’s praise as a child. The looks his mother would send him after showing her a newly drawn crayon picture and a ruffle of his hair. A pat on the back from his father after beating him in a race.

This changed after his mother died, the ‘ _I love you_ ’s’ disappeared and were replaced by raised voices and threats. But that was fine, as long as he had the memory of the soft eyes and warm smiles, it was fine. It was totally fine. As he aged and the threats were carried out after a less than perfect test score, it was still fine. He hadn’t forgotten his mother’s kind words. As long as he didn’t forget, it was fine. 

Everything took a turn for the worst and his mother’s words and smiles and hugs and kisses faded from his mind. Only his father’s cruel words and endless beatings remained. It was still fine, though, because it was his fault. It was his fault he’d gotten a 95 rather than a 100.

When he met Troye, his mother’s kind eyes were coming back to him, in the back of his mind somewhere. After his first kiss with him, his mother’s voice telling him how much she loved him came crashing back and everything was clearer. He realised, after being with Troye, how not fine he was. It took a long time, but Troye made him remember what an ‘ _I love you_ ’ really was.

It was no longer congratulations on a crayon drawing, but it was the ‘ _are you okay?_ ’ after he woke from a nightmare. It was the ‘ _I’m worried about you_ ’ after he’d had a bad day. It was his friends taking it in turns to stay round the night. It was constant reassurances that he was worth and deserved the compliments and love given to him. It was the wonderful dinners Troye’s mother would cook for them, constantly asking him if ‘ _he’s had enough to eat today?_ ’. It was his friends appreciating him and Troye telling him every day that he loves him.

Connor had found love in his friends and his new family. He couldn’t be happier to be in his position. Maybe one day he’ll be happy enough to be able to speak to his father. But right now, he was more than content with where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed Please Don't Bite, please leave comments and kudos if you did! xxx
> 
> p.s even though this is finished and you could be reading this ages from when it was last updated, comments still make me smile so don't hesitate to comment in the future! xx


End file.
